Angels and Demons
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: High School, it's never easy, especially when you're a Super Hero. When Jamie Stronghold meets Warren Peace, she starts to fall for him.. Not to mention, alter egos may be a little tough to manage.
1. First Day Jitters

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there, everyone! Welcome to my very first Sky High story!  
Jamie: It's gonna be awesome!  
BWA: I really hope you guys like it, I worked really hard on it, and depending on the response I get, I'll probably end up turning it into a series.  
Jamie: Woo!  
BWA: Now, I need to introduce some people you will be seeing in these authors notes quite a lot. First of all, we have my co-chapter talky person: Emmett!  
Emmett: What's up!  
BWA: Yes, Emmett is indeed from the Twilight archive, but he's my buddy so he joins me in all my stories! Next up is Jamie who is the main in this story, whom you'll learn more about in this chapter.  
Jamie: Hey, how's it going?  
BWA: And last but not least, someone who doesn't turn up very often because he's too lazy to join us, my Muse, who is actually here today!  
Muse: Mm..  
BWA: See what I mean? Also, the usual cast will drop in every now and again! Anyway, we won't keep you any longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause we've got a long way to go!  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Sky High is the property of Walt Disney Pictures, therefore, I do not own it. I do however, own Jamie. :)**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter one  
First Day Jitters**_

In a world full of super hero's, there are two that stand above the rest.

The Commander and Jetstream.

His super strength makes him pretty much indestructible, and she has the power of super sonic flight, along with the total mastery of unarmed combat.

By day, they live as Steve and Josie Stronghold, the top real estate agents in the metropolis of Maxville. But whenever duty calls? They are the Commander and Jetstream.

Me? I have my own names for them.

Mum and Dad.

My name is Jamie Stronghold, yeah; I'm one of the Stronghold twins. My twin brother, Will and I are one half of the Stronghold Four, the greatest family of superheroes the world has ever known. Well, Mum and Dad like to think so, unfortunately, Will has yet to acquire his powers. He's convinced our parents that he has super strength like Dad, but me and his best friend Layla are the only ones that know that he doesn't.

--

I did a quick once over of myself in the mirror before I grabbed my bag, I was wearing a pair of black denim short shorts and a blue halter top. I flipped my long, dark brown hair back before grabbing my Ipod. My hair had a natural wave in it, and it drove me nuts on several occasions. My bright, blue eyes gleamed with amusement at an old memory of poufy hair on a rainy day.

I danced down the stairs and skidded to a stop just as Mum and Dad kissed.

I shrieked and slapped a hand over my eyes. "Gross! Could you guys give me a heads up before you do that again?" I complained as I jogged to the fridge.

Mum laughed. "She's right; Will's going to be down any minute."

"Hey, it his first day of school, where is he?" Dad asked.

I smiled before taking a sip of my orange juice. "In his room."

"Thanks, sweetheart." He replied, planting a kiss on my cheek before jogging up the stairs. "Will?" He called.

I rolled my eyes. He'd better hurry up and put those extra weights on…

"Big day, huh, Jamie?" Mum asked, leaning against the kitchen bench.

I bounced on the spot to try to think about something else. The first day of school always gave me butterflies.

She laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. They'll all be blown away by your powers."

I smirked. "Thanks Mum."

Unlike Will, I'd discovered my powers a few months ago. It scared the crap out of me at first, but I got used to them after a while. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

_THUNK!  
_

Mum and I immediately looked up at the ceiling, where the noise had come from. Mum looked at me and I shrugged with a smile on my face. It was then that the door opened and Layla stepped in.

"Good morning Mrs. Stronghold." She smiled at me. "Morning, Jamie."

I waved. "Hey, Layla."

"Morning."

"I noticed you had some recyclables in the trash, so I took the liberty of moving them for you." She explained as she sat down.

"Thank you, Layla." Mum said with a smile. "You hungry? I've got plenty of eggs, bacon…"

"No thanks." She replied. "You know how my mum can communicate with animals? Apparently they don't like being eaten."

Unable to help myself, I giggled in the middle of another sip of my juice, causing the orange liquid to bubble, making me laugh harder.

"How about some juice?"

"Great."

Dad walked into the room and clapped my shoulder, I smiled at him. "He's on his way." He told Mum as he walked past her and headed towards the table. "Oh, good morning, Layla."

"Good morning, Commander." She replied.

Dad froze. "Commander?" I bit my tongue to stop from laughing.

Layla smiled and rubbed her cheek with her index finger. Dad rolled his eyes and pulled his glasses out, putting them on. "Thanks, Layla."

"I can't believe you, Will and Jamie are starting high school." Mum began with a smile. "It seemed like just yesterday, you three were swimming naked in the kiddie pool."

"Mum…" Will whined as he walked past her. "Hi, Layla." He greeted.

I cleared my throat and Will ruffled my hair. "Yes, hello to you too, Jamie."

I laughed and swatted his hands away, smiling as he sat down at the table. I put my glass down and then hoisted myself up onto the bench. Just as I did so, a loud beeping noise filled the air.

Mum walked to her phone and flipped it open, but Dad spoke before she could, holding up the cute little red phone that lights up when it rings. "Josie, it's the other one…" He flipped it open and held it up to his ear. "Go. I see… Thank you, Mayor." He flipped the phone closed and turned, expecting Mum to be standing next to where I was sitting. "There's trouble… downtown." His tone became a little quieter when he noticed that Mum was standing next to him. "Big trouble… downtown."

Mum sighed. "Oh, shoot… And I really wanted to see Will and Jamie off to the bus."

"Aw." Will muttered.

Mum suddenly turned all mushy on us. "I remember their first day of pre-school, they wouldn't let go of my legs."

"Mum!" Will and I whined in unison. Having a twin was pretty cool.

"Josie…" Dad mumbled as Mum kissed Will's cheek and then rushed across the room to do the same to me. I laughed.

"Oh, and kids." Dad began, Will and I both turned to look at him. "A reminder. A lot of the kids at Sky High will only have one super hero parent, not two, so… Take it easy on them, huh? No showing off."

"Oh, not to worry Dad, we'll keep it low key. Right Jamie?" Will asked, looking at me.

I nodded.

"Steve!" Mum's voice called from another room.

Dad clicked his fingers. "Gotta go," was all he said before he left the room.

* * *

I smiled, watching as Layla waved her hand in front of a few of Mum's dead plants on the window sill, shaking my head as they brightened with life. Her power was so cool. She turned and walked over to us as Will turned the TV on.

"_Reports on the situation, downtown." _The reporter guy said. _"Let's check with the picture from news chopper five." _A clip of a giant robot walking around came onto the screen._ "It seems evil has struck our morning commute. Here's a hint, if you're travelling east bound on the 115, you might want to think about taking alternate routs. Hang on! This just in, the Commander and Jetstream are on their way!"_

"How much do you want to bet that Mum's worrying about us?" I asked.

Will laughed. "It's a given."

We watched as Mum and Dad looped around the robot, doing their weird little things before Mum let go of Dad, since he couldn't fly… she had to carry him, he somersaulted and then connected with the giant machine's chest, the metallic pallets rumbled before the robot fell to the ground.

"_Oh! And the robot goes down!" _I snuck a glance at Will who was looking pretty miserable, seeing what we had to live up to. _"He's plucking out a souvenir from another successful battle." _The voice over said just as Dad pulled out one of the robot's eyes. _"What a team! The Commander and Jetstream. What would we do without them?"_

Will turned the TV off with a sigh. "They are good."

* * *

"Now, I know it's just our first day, but," Layla began as we walked down the street towards the bus stop. "I already can't wait to graduate and start saving man-kind…and woman-kind…and animal-kind."

"And the rain forest." Will added.

"Of course."

"And me!" I finished, waving my hand.

A low chuckle passed over the two of them and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello kids."

"Hi Mrs. Kibbitch!" We shouted as we walked past the lady's front yard.

"I just…feel really good about this year." Layla continued once we reached the corner.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "Should be…great."

Layla and I shared a glance as the bus pulled up.

"Morning!" The driver shouted as the door swung open.

"Morning," Will greeted as we stepped onto the large yellow vehicle. "Is this the bus to Sky High?"

"Shh!" The driver hissed at him. "What? Are you crazy?" He pulled a lever and the door slammed closed behind us. I gently pressed my fingers against Will's back so that he would calm down. I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips, poor Will. "I guess you want every Super Villain in the neighbourhood to know we're here."

"No, no, sorry." Will replied nervously, he went to move but the bus driver stopped him.

"What's your name, freshman?" He asked, his eyes flicked to me for half a second, and then flicked back a few seconds later. He was probably seeing the similarities between me and Will.

"Uh, Will Stronghold, and this my sister, Jamie." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and I smiled.

I heard the bus driver swallow, rather loudly. Here we go… "The kids of the Commander and Jetstream?"

Will nodded.

The man grinned before he shot out of his seat and turned to the rest of the students on the bus. "Everyone, it's Will and Jamie Stronghold, the kids of the Commander and Jetstream." A few heads turned to look at us; my cheeks tinted themselves with pink at the sudden increase in attention. The bus driver turned back to us and shook our hands. "I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver. If there's anything I can do to make your journey more comfortable, please let me know." He then pointed at two people that were sitting in the front seat. "You two, up. The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Will and Jamie Stronghold."

A boy in orange clothes shot up out of his seat. "It would be an honour."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to." Will reassured him as we started walking towards the back of the bus.

The boy spoke before we could get away. "No, no, I want to. You two are a third generation, man. Magenta, get up."

Magenta looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Why? He only needs one seat."

The boy looked at me and I nodded. "So, he can sit with his girlfriend."

I watched as Layla smiled, loving the idea, but Will cut her off. "Who, Layla? No, she's just my friend."

I resisted the urge to groan and slap Will in the back of the head. "Yeah, totally, he's like my brother."

Layla… Always backing Will up.

I wonder why.

A short, red head stood up behind us and looked at Layla. "Oh, well in that case," he pulled his glasses off. "Hi, I'm Larry."

I laughed and walked down towards the back of the bus, smiling when a mate of ours stood up and bumped his fist against mine.

"Jamie! Yo Will, how you doing'? Hey Layla."

Good old Zach.

"So, how was your summer?" Will asked as we sat down.

"To be honest? It was tough man, T-U-P-H," He began; I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I mean, I was seriously sweatin' it. My dad was going… 'Zach, I powered up before I started shaving.' And here's me, dude. Half way through August and zip."

The hopefulness was obvious in Will's tone. "Oh, so… you don't have any powers?" He asked.

"Do you think I'd even show up today if that happened?" Zach asked in return. Poor Will… "No, no, no. Woke up a few days ago and… BAM!" The three of us jumped slightly at the loud noise he made.

"That's great," Will replied, quickly shooting a glance at Layla and I. "So, what is it?"

Zach looked at him. "You just have to wait and see like everybody else. But it's awesome, man. It's awesome." He looked at Will for a moment before he spoke again. "Come on, it's not like you've ever powered up in front of us."

Before Will could answer, the bus lurched to a stop. I held my hands up to stop myself but it didn't help because my forehead smacked straight into the chair in front of me. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Layla looked at me with a slight smile and I poked my tongue out at her.

"Sorry!" Ron shouted as he opened the door to let another kid get on. I tipped my head back against the seat and simply listened, I heard the rush of air as Ron swapped something, my guess was a hat, and then the loud rip of fabric. There goes a shirt sleeve as far as I know.

"Next stop," Ron shouted, and I tipped my head forward so I could see him. "Sky High!"

Oh, now we're getting somewhere.

I watched the houses go past as we turned onto a street that I'd never been down before, then when we turned up onto a bridge that was still being constructed, butterflies flitted about in my stomach.

"Where are we?" Layla asked.

No one answered her question, but something happened.

Seat belts came out of nowhere and criss-crossed diagonally across my chest, I exhaled a tiny bit when they tightened.

"Hang on back there!" Ron shouted. "We're going off road."

Off road.

Unfinished bridge.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me!!!

I bit my bottom lip as the bus sped up; random little beeps came from the front of the bus.

"Here we go!" Ron shouted.

And then we drove off the edge of the bridge!

The bus erupted with screams, my hair whipped around my face as we fell. I wanted to scream along with everyone else, but adrenaline was pumping itself through my veins. That was the strange thing about my powers… Dangerous things excited me.

After a few exhilarating seconds of falling, we seemed to hover in the air before we shot forward. The screams increased ten-fold, but while they screamed, I laughed. The force of the sudden lurch forward forced me back against my seat; I shot a glance at Will who was screaming his head off. Poor thing.

A while later, we smoothed out and sailed through the air, when my stomach was back where it should be, I smoothed my hair and relaxed into my seat.

"There she is," Ron began, "Sky High." He then proceeded to prattle on about some random crap on how it stayed afloat, I really couldn't be bothered listening. It looked cool though, that's the main thing… right?

With the phrase, "smooth and easy" we connected with the ground, the bus shook and I groaned uncomfortably. Thanks a lot, Ron.

"Sorry," He called.

When we came to a stop, he opened the door and we all stood up, making our way off the bus. "A word of advice; don't miss the bus, because the bus waits for no one." Then we walked past. "Except for you, Will and Jamie Stronghold. "If you're ever running late or running early, or you… just wanna talk. Give me a call."

I resisted the urge to laugh. The guy had a card?

"Thanks Ron," Will said with a smile.

Ron grinned and used the good old, 'call me' gesture. "Seriously."

My eyes flicked around the front of the school as we walked. There were so many cool powers; there was a guy that could shoot lasers from his eyes, a girl that could control ice and another girl that could duplicate herself.

I went to say something but was cut off by some strange little blurry thing that kept on running circles around us. I resisted the urge to trip the thing over. The blur suddenly skidded to a stop. Oh, it's just a chubby kid.

"Hey, freshman"! He yelled. "Your attention please."

I scoffed and then proceeded to watch some other guy stretch down the stairs. I shall call him Rubber man! Not really…

The stretchy dude bent back to his normal shape and stared at us. "I'm Lash, uh, this is Speed, and as representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee…"

"We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee." Speed finished as Lash stretched his hand out.

"Uh… there was nothing about a new student fee in the hand book." The orange kid stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, guys. Very funny, I'll take over from here." A soft, feminine voice interrupted. Lash gave me a once over before he turned and walked away. "Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president. I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High…" She then started talking about what she liked about the school and everything, so I zoned out. That girl wore too much pink, she seemed nice… but there was just something about her that troubled me…

"If you can just remember those few simple rules, I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school."

Oh crap. What did I miss?

"Now, just follow me inside for orientation."

"Rules? What rules?" Will asked as we both looked at Layla.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

I shrugged.

* * *

**BWA: There you have it! What do you think?  
Jamie: I think it's pretty cool.  
BWA: Why thank you, yes, Power Placement is in the next chapter! So stay tuned to see what Jamie's power is!  
Emmett: It's totally awesome, I'm insanely jealous.  
BWA: Well, like this chapter? Love it? Let me know! Remember, reviews make for faster updates!  
Emmett: So true.  
BWA: Alright then, we'll see you again for chapter two!  
Emmett: Bye!**

* * *


	2. Power Placement

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there!  
Emmett: We're back!  
BWA: We most certainly are, thanks for joining us for yet another chapter! Okay, I'm going away for my eldest brothers' engagement party and I fly out tomorrow so I won't be able to update for at least.. six or so days. So I thought I'd chuck another chapter up before I left.  
Jamie: I like this chapter.  
BWA: -Laughs- This chapter is the reveal for Jamie's powers I guess.. This is where things start to make sense.  
Will: She scares me sometimes..  
Jamie: Rar!  
Will: -Screams-  
Jamie: Good times. :)  
BWA: Anyway, we won't keep you any longer.  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter two  
Power Placement_

Gwen led us to the gym doors and then beckoned us inside with a smile and a "good luck". The doors opened and we walked inside.

Zach kept poking me in the side, making me giggle. Idiot knew I was ticklish.

I was just about to turn around and steal his hat when a bright, shiny thing with a sparkly tail shot above our heads. It sorta looked like a comet…

I watched as it turned into a woman behind the podium.

Okay, that was cool.

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile. "I am Principal Powers, on behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High."

"Yeah!" Zach suddenly shouted, I grinned and elbowed him in the stomach.

"In a few moments," she continued, "you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

"Power Placement?" Will asked.

"Sounds fascist," Layla replied.

I chuckled quietly, "sounds fun."

"Power Placement," the orange kid began, I'd learned that his name was Ethan. "It's how they decide where you go."

"The Hero track or the Loser track," Magenta decoded with a roll of her eyes.

"There… there's a Loser track?" Will asked, slightly nervous.

"I believe the preferred term is Hero Support," Ethan replied.

I shook my head once before I focused my attention on Principal Powers; I'd missed most of her speech. Whoops. "For now, good deeds and good luck, let the adventure begin." With that, she took a few steps to the side, extended her arms and with a shout of "comets away!" she exploded into that shiny thing again and sped out the door.

As I turned, I noticed that another stage had emerged from the floor… okay… that wasn't there when we came in, and who's the freaky dude in the short shorts? I cringed.

"Alright, listen up." The weirdo dude began. "My name is Coach Boomer, you may know me as Sonic Boom, you may not. Here's how Power Placement is gonna work, you will step up here and show me your power. Yes, you will do so in front of the entire class." A low groan rolled across the room. "I will then determine where you will be assigned, Hero or Sidekick." He began to pace, "now, every year there are a few students or as I like to call them 'whiner babies' who seem fit to question and to complain about their placement. So, let's get one thing straight, my word is law, my judgement is final. So there will be no whiner babies… are we clear?"

We all mumbled our response.

"I said; Are. We….cleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar?"

Whoa, his voice exploded with giant sound waves that blew my hair about, I should have put it up. My eyes widened and I froze in place, keeping my balance, my ears rang with the incredible velocity of it.

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" We cried.

A whistle sounded. "Go time." The sudden seriousness that filled the room triggered a random thought, I could almost imagine the low, James Bond type music playing if this were a movie. "You," Boomer suddenly said, looking straight at the red head kid that was hitting on Layla. "What's your name?"

"L-Larry," he replied.

Boomer's expression turned mocking. "Lil Larry, get up here."

Larry scrambled forward and walked up onto the stage.

"What's humiliating him in front of everyone going to prove?" Layla asked. "This is so unfair."

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I, doubt it would happen in High School." Will replied.

I looked at them with a grin, "shut up, you guys. Watch."

I watched as Larry took his glasses off and crossed his arms, groaning, almost as if he was willing something to happen. And then it did.

Holy crap!

He exploded and grew until he was this giant rock formation in the shape of a person, he would have to way a few tonnes, of course.

Boomer looked unimpressed, "car." He called.

A quiet beep sounded before a large hunk of metal dropped out from the roof, Larry, seemingly unfazed, raised his arms above his head and caught the car, mid-drop. He held it up and his stony smile was almost smug.

"Big Larry," Boomer stated with a grin. "Hero."

"So, it was good," Zach began in a hushed tone, shooting a glance at us. "But I'm better."

I almost laughed at his sudden burst of confidence, this wasn't going to end well…

When he climbed up onto the stage, Boomer spoke. "Did I say you were next?" He asked, annoyed.

"Name's Zach, Coach Boomer; try not to drop your clip board."

I watched with an amused expression as Zach took a few deep breaths, clapped and… nothing.

Boomer stared, "any day now, Superstar." He commented, waving his hand dismissively.

Zach looked at him. "I'm doing it."

"Doing what?"

"I'm glowing'."

"I don't think so," Boomer replied, walking to the other side of the stage.

"Well," Zach began, "It's easier to see in a dark room, maybe we could turn off these lights or you could cup your hands around your eyes and look real close –"

"Sidekick," Boomer interrupted.

Zach sighed and went to persuade him otherwise, "are you sure you don't wanna…"

"SIDEKICK!" He shouted, and the soundwaves launched Zach off the stage. I snorted.

After that, the selections moved a lot faster.

Ethan could turn into a puddle of goo, he got side kicked, so did Magenta, she could shape-shift into a guinea pig. Then there were some other randoms, some people got Hero'd… not many though.

When he looked at me, I grinned.

"Well, well, Jamie Stronghold, get up here and show me what you can do."

"With pleasure."

I jogged up the steps and bounced to a stop next to him. "Now, there's two parts to my power… so… wait until you've seen both before you make your decision."

He rolled his eyes.

I froze and my eyes fluttered shut, the two different voices inside my head were all but shouting.

When my eyes re-opened, they weren't the ocean blue that they normally were. They were a deep, onyx black. I looked down at my arms and smiled a menacing, tormenting smile. My skin was a few shades whiter than my normal olive complexion, I ran my tongue over my teeth, trembling as it traced the suddenly sharp edges, my own personal weapon. My hair had darkened a few shades, it was getting close to black now.

I guess now would be a good time to explain…

My powers don't run in the family, I'm not following in anyone's footsteps.

My powers are… a Yin and Yang sort of thing, I guess.

Everyone has a dark side and a light side… mine… are simply more… potent than most.

I have an inner demon and an inner angel, if that's what you want to call them. I simply call them D and L. D is my inner darkness, she's a smartass, she's cocky, bitchy, but I love her. Dangerous things excite her which is why I'm hardly scared of anything. All I see nowadays is a challenge.

L is different, she's the sober one, so to speak. She's the responsible one, she's smart, kind and a good guider. She's timid but she has an attitude as well, something that she shares with D.

I heard a wave of murmurs roll across the group, the physical changes might not seem like much to me, because I was so used to them, but to the others, they would stand out. I would look dangerous, deadly.

Boomer whistled a single note. "Impressive, let's see what this unusual power is capable of."

I heard the faint click of the car button being pressed, I knew he wouldn't give me a heads up, my sensitive hearing picked up on it though.

I heard that same strange whirring noise before I grinned, raised my arms above my head and grunted slightly as the mangled car landed in my hands, not struggling in the slightest to hold it up. My alter egos don't just look cool…

"Off." I growled.

When the weight of the car was removed I rubbed my hands together, feeling the friction heat up my chilled skin, I cupped my hands and blew into them, grinning as a black flame that gave off no light at all flickered to life in my hands.

"Dangerous?" Boomer asked, eyeing my unique little flame.

I laughed. "You have no idea, but that's not all I can do…"

He gave me a look that simply said "Show me." And not to be one to disappoint, I complied.

My eyes fluttered closed again off their own accord as D melted away, I lurched forward into a crouch, my head bowed forward as I tugged L out from the confines of my guarded mind. She giggled giddily inside my head; yeah… we can communicate with each other inside my crazy little mind.

I felt the all too familiar tingling sensation run down my spine as my appearance changed yet again. I heard someone gasp and my eyes snapped open.

My skin had acquired a bright, luminescent glow and my long hair had lightened until it grew close to white. My eyes had changed from onyx black to a warm gold. With a small flex of my muscles, the large wings that had emerged from my back gave one long, heavy flap. I grinned and stretched them out to their full wingspan of ten feet.

My gaze locked with Will's and he smiled at me. I flipped one of my hands over and watched as a bright, white flame exploded in my hand; it flickered up my arm, embers dancing in my hair.

I looked up at Boomer who was shielding his eyes from the intensity of my flame. I smiled sheepishly before I took a controlled breath and willed L to fade away.

When Boomer lowered his hand he stared at me with a wide eyed expression. I chewed on my bottom lip as I waited.

"Hero."

Two very pleased voices cheered inside my head, making me dizzy. I tried my best to ignore them, I'd talk to them later. I grinned and leapt of the stage, standing next to Will. Zach ruffled my hair and I laughed.

"You," Boomer began, looking at Layla, "Flower Child, let's go."

"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it," She replied.

"Well, you're in luck," He retorted, clearly growing irritated. "This is the situation, and I'm demanding it."

"But, to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system." She argued. "I think the whole Hero, Sidekick dichotomy only serves to – "

"So let me get this straight," Boomer interrupted. "Are you refusing to show me your power?" He asked.

Layla scoffed. "Well, it's more complicated than that… I mean…"

"Sidekick!" He shouted, the soundwaves brushing over us once again.

Then the bell rang.

"Alright, we'll pick it up right after lunch!" Boomer called before turning and pointing at Will. "Starting with _you_."

Bummer.

* * *

**BWA: There you go! Chapter two! What do you think of Jamie's powers?  
Emmett: I think they're awesome!  
Jamie: Why thank you.  
BWA: You can't help but be scared for Will.. -Laughs-  
Will: Yes... Fear for me.  
BWA: Poor thing. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.  
Emmett: Yeahhh.  
BWA: Remember, reviews make for faster updates! So I'll update when I get back!  
Jamie: Until chapter three!  
BWA: Bye!**

* * *


	3. Warren and the Nurse's Office

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hello my lovelies! I'm back!  
Emmett: Yay!  
BWA: Thank you for being so patient with me, but let me tell you.. my holiday was FANTASTIC! I had a great time.  
Jamie: That's good.  
BWA: Yep, and to make up for my being gone so long, since chapter four is really short, I'm going to add that straight after this. -Grins-  
Will: -Gasp- Really?  
BWA: Yessum. So, we won't hold you here any longer..  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter three  
Warren and the Nurse's Office_

"Now, that's not cool." Zach complained as we walked through the cafeteria. "I'm telling you, Boomer's going to regret making me a sidekick. Alright, some day it'll be dark, and he'll be all alone, walking to his car and drop his keys, and I won't glow to help him find them."

I snorted.

"You got a problem with me?" Boomer's voice asked, we all stopped and turned to see said Boomer getting up from one of the tables.

"No," Zach replied in a wary voice.

"No what?" Boomer asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, sir." Zach replied, "no, sir. No, _sir."_

I smiled as I watched Boomer turn into that kid with orange hair, oh… poor Zach.

"Just messing with you, sidekick." He explained with a smile before he looked at me. "Congratulations on making hero, Jamie. Your powers are awesome."

I nodded once. "Thanks, see you later."

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the school gym!" Ethan shouted as the rest of us walked off to find a table.

Once we sat down, Will stiffened. I shot a glance at him but he didn't seem to notice. "Okay, am I crazy or is that guy really looking at Jamie and me?" He asked.

"What?" I hissed, turning around.

What I saw was not what I expected.

Sitting a few tables behind us was a guy, he had shoulder length black hair with a single red streak, his skin was dark and he wore punkish clothes. His eyes locked with mine and I blinked, my mind going blank. He didn't look away.

'**Do you wanna know why he's looking at you like that?' **D asked, her voice echoing inside my head.

'_Why?' _I thought back.

'**Because he thinks you're an idiot!'**

L snorted, _'You and I both know that's not true, D. Besides, who cares? He's cute…'_

D laughed, **'True, I wouldn't mind sinking my razor sharp teeth into that.'**

'_Okay!' _I shouted at them. _'That's enough. Stop distracting me.'_

I shut them out at just the right time.

"Dude…" Zach warned, I managed to tear my gaze away from the mysterious guy so that I could pay attention to what Zach was saying. I could still feel his gaze on my back. "That's Warren Peace."

"_That's _Warren Peace?" Layla asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I've heard about him." She began. "His mum's a hero and his dad's a Super Villain; Baron Battle."

"So where do we come in?" Will and I asked in unison.

"Your dad busted his dad," Ethan explained. "Quadruple life sentence."

"No chance of parole until after his third life." Magenta added.

Will sighed, "That's great, it's our first day of Sky High and the two of us already have an archenemy." He slammed his juice bottle onto the table in what he seemed to try and bring across as something tough, but it just looked like a little kid throwing a tantrum. "Is he still looking?"

"No," Layla replied.

"No?"

"No."

Will, being as thick as he is, turned around to see Warren still looking at him. Duh! I didn't bother to chance it, no matter how much I wanted to. "I thought you said he wasn't looking!" Will grumbled as he turned around.

I laughed.

* * *

"_A reminder, there is no smoking on the school grounds, or freezing, or bursting into flame."_

'**There goes my fun.'**

'_Quit complaining.'_

It was at that moment that I walked into Will's back with an 'oof'.

"Will Stronghold," A voice greeted.

I looked up to see Gwen Grayson in all her pinkish glory.

Pink… ick.

"Aha!" Will said, trying to be funny. "Mind reader." He guessed.

"No," Gwen corrected. "Name tag."

"Oh, right."

I snorted.

Will seemed to regain his composure after that, "uh, these are my friends. This is Zach and this is –"

"Layla," Gwen finished. "Got it, I'm Gwen. I love your skirt."

Layla looked bewildered for a moment. "Tha-thanks…"

"So how's Power Placement going?"

"Um," Will paused. "Great."

Gwen laughed. "I'm not surprised," she looked up at me. "I heard you made Hero, Jamie. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Hey, listen." Gwen began, her focus back on Will. "I need a freshman rep for the homecoming committee, so… if you'd be interested we could… talk about it over lunch sometime."

Will went all flustered. "I eat lunch…"

Gwen laughed. "How cute is he?" She asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "Freaking adorable."

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys around," she added before she walked off.

I didn't pay attention to what the others started talking about because Will almost walked straight into Warren. He mumbled something before he walked off and Warren looked at me. I shot him a smile before I walked off.

'_Do you think he's stalking me?' _I asked D and L.

'**I hope so.'**

'_Not helping.'_

'_There's something about that Gwen girl…' _L mused. _'We need to be cautious of her.'_

'**Oh, hey Jamie?'**

'_Yeah?'_

'**Watch where you're walking.'**

I didn't realize what she meant until I walked into a solid object. A pair of arms grabbed my shoulders and a low chuckle sounded above my head.

"You should watch where you're going Miss Stronghold, you might hurt yourself." I looked up to see none other than Rubber Man.

"Thanks Lash," I replied. "I'm sorry… I really should watch where I'm walking."

He smiled. "No problem, hey, I heard you made Hero. Congratulations."

I groaned, "How does everybody know about that?"

"You're a Stronghold; everybody knows what happens to you." He replied.

"Great."

The bell rang and then Lash's friend was by his side. "Dude, you gotta… whoa… You're that Stronghold chick aren't you?" He asked with a not too polite stare from my feet to the top of my head.

"Jamie," I replied coldly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Lash shot me an apologetic glance before he spoke, "Well, it was a pleasure speaking to you, Jamie, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Yeah, same to you." I grumbled.

'**I'd listen in if I were you.' **D suggested as I walked towards the gym.

One of the great things was that D had excellent hearing.

"Dude, why were you talking to the Stronghold girl?" Speed asked.

"I thought I'd get on her good side, have you heard about her powers? She has like… alter egos or something."

"She's hot. But why were you being all formal and crap?"

"So I don't sound like you."

'**That boy has something up his sleeve, Jamie. Be careful.'**

* * *

I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched Will who was fidgeting up on the stage. He never really liked being the centre of attention.

With a sigh, he turned and whispered something in Boomer's ear. Then…

"What do you mean you don't know what your power is?"

Will turned towards us and coughed nervously, he shot a frantic glance at me and I shrugged. There wasn't much I could do.

"Oh, I got it; you're messing with the coach." He guessed. "Just like your old man, car!"

I squealed in fright as that same mangled car that I'd caught in my hands no less than an hour ago fell from the roof and threatened to crush my brother! Will dropped onto his back and avoided getting smooshed into the ground.

"Are you insane?" He shouted from under the hunk of metal, he crawled to the side and peeked out from under it. "I don't have super strength."

Boomer pressed the car button and the vehicle was pulled back into the roof. "Oh, I get it." He mumbled, amused. "You're a flyer, just like your ma, why didn't you say so?" He pressed another button and a panel shot out from the stage and launched Will across the gym. He collided with a pillar and fell to the ground, I was by his side in an instant, I placed his head on my knees and looked up at Boomer with a bewildered expression.

"Come on kid, quit messing around, I haven't got all day. What's your power?"

Will was annoyed now. "I don't have one." He spat.

"Stronghold…. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEKICK!"

Holy crap that was loud.

* * *

"Um, excuse me?"

An old lady in a white coat turned around and smiled at us, Nurse Spex her name was. Boomer had told me to take Will to the nurse's office.

I'm not surprised.

Nurse Spex stared at us for a moment before recognition crossed her wrinkled features. "You two must be Will and Jamie Stronghold, goodness; you look so much like your parents. Now, what can I do for you?"

I smiled, I liked this woman already. "Boomer was a little rough with Will during Power Placement."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "There's always one." She looked at Will, "Just hop up here, sweetheart and I'll have a look at you."

Will looked at me before he walked over to the bench and hopped up onto it, Nurse Spex handed him an ice pack and he held it to his head as she tapped his knee with a little hammer thing.

"I remember doing this to your father back when he was just your age," She recalled with a smile. "Kicked me right through that wall," she joked.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You uh… haven't called him yet, have you?" Will asked hesitantly.

"Like I wanna be the one to tell the Commander is son has no powers?" She asked, tapping her head with the hammer and pulling an odd face.

Smooth…

She took her glasses off and stepped back, "Now, let's take a look at that chest." I watched as she blinked and a red light shot out of her eyes and landed on Will's chest, I could see his skeleton through the odd light.

X-Ray vision, awesome!

Nurse Spex smiled and straightened up. "Well, nothing seems to be broken."

"Except for me not having my powers," Will corrected.

"Well," Spex began again, "Maybe you're just a late bloomer." She suggested, holding a lolly jar out for Will. "Could get one of them, or both. Your mother's flying or your father's super strength."

"But, when?" He asked.

"The kids who get bit by… radioactive spiders, or fall into a vat of toxic waste; their powers usually show up the next day…or… they die."

Charming.

"But, kids who inherit their powers, well… it's impossible to say."

"But, I will get them, right?"

"Many sidekicks are the offspring of one super parent." She held up a lollipop, "and one ordinary parent," and then a stick. "Now, there are cases… Rare, yet not unheard of, where the child of two super powered parents… never…acquires…any…powers…whatsoever…"

"There are?" Will asked, he sounded like he was about to cry, "Like who?"

"Well, I know of only one. Ron Wilson; bus driver?" She pointed out the window, "There he is, there he is now."

I watched as Ron swung a broom around, effectively shattering one of the bus windows.

"I don't understand," I began, stepping forward. "I have two super parents and I got my powers just fine… Why should that be any different for Will?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder.

Nurse Spex smiled at the affectionate gesture. "Everybody gets their powers at different times, don't get too worried, Will. If your sister got her powers then I'm certain that you will get yours too. Just give it some time."

* * *

"You okay?" I asked, nudging Will with my elbow as we walked down the steps towards the front of the school.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't let it get to you, okay?"

He simply nodded before he looked up. "Crap! We missed the bus. Now what do we do?" He asked.

I snorted, "What do you mean? I have my own way of getting around."

L giggled happily and let her lightness flow through my veins, the transformation only took a few seconds. I stretched my wings out in relief. "Need a lift?"

Will grinned at me, "I won't be too heavy?"

I rolled my eyes, "get over here would you?"

With a laugh, he walked over to me. I hooked my arms under his like how mum carries dad. With a massive beat of my wings, we slowly floated above the ground. I waited just a few moments before I dived straight off the side of the school.

Will cried out in exhilaration while I simply relished in the feel of the wind whipping through my hair, I hadn't done this for a long time. I knew I was going fast.

"Hey Jamie?" Will called, "Ground's coming up!"

"Oh, I know!" I shouted back, a large grin planted on my face.

I veered sharply to the right, preparing to fly through the park near our house, as soon as we reached the trees I began to weave, the leaves brushed over my feathery wings, it felt strange. When we reached the front yard, I set Will down on the grass and dropped to the ground next to him, I landed on my knees and let my wings wrap around me. A few moments later they faded away.

Will grinned. "That was cool."

* * *

**BWA: There you go!  
Jamie: Poor Will..  
Will: -Sniffs-  
Emmett: O.o  
BWA: Will... are you okay?  
Will: Boomer was... -hiccups- So... mean.  
Warren: Eat some concrete and harden up, kid.  
BWA: -Laughs- Don't worry, things will work out soon.  
Emmett: Weeeeeell, just go right on ahead for chapter four!**

* * *


	4. Girl Talk

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey again!!  
Emmett: Are you stalking us?  
BWA: -Laughs- I doubt it, Emmett.  
Emmett: -Shrugs-  
BWA: Well, as I said, because this chapter is so short, I've thrown it on straight after the previous chapter. So you get two chapters in one update!  
Emmett: OMG!  
Jamie: Yayyyyy.  
BWA: The next chapter is a bit of Jamie/Warren stuff. xD  
Emmett: Alright, don't give too much away, let them read.  
BWA: Alright, alright. I hope you guys like this chapter!  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter four  
Girl Talk  
_

I shot Will a smile as we stood just in front of the door. "Ready?"

He took a deep breath and clapped my shoulder, "Let's do this."

I laughed before I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Oh, there they are." Dad said as soon as we walked into view.

"Hey!"

"Kids of the hour!"

"How'd it go?"

Will and I shared a glance.

"Um, dad we need to talk." Will stated, all business, but dad wasn't buying it.

"You mean a little Hero-to-Hero talk? I think know just the place, come on!"

Will gave me a rather frightened look before he followed dad to a place that I'd already been to.

"Hun?" Mum called, throwing dad his freaky robot eye before she turned to me. "So, how did it go?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Say hello to one of Sky High's newest heroes!"

Her face broke out into a large smile and she laughed before wrapping her small arms around my waist, "Oh, Jamie! I knew you could do it."

I laughed into her hair, "Thanks, mum."

When she pulled away, she had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I have something I want to give you," was all she said before she jogged down the hallway. I waited, still smiling, for her to come back. When she did, she held a small box in her hands.

"My mother gave this to me when I got Hero, it's been passed down for quite a while, now that you're a Hero, it's time you got it."

I watched as she opened the little black box and pulled out a silver chain with a small cerulean gem attached to it.

"Wow," I breathed, lifting my hair up as mum clipped it around my neck. "It's beautiful."

She smiled and turned me around, placing her hands on my shoulders. "It is, and it matches your eyes."

A small blush painted itself onto my cheeks and I cast my gaze elsewhere. "Thanks mum."

She laughed quietly and led me to the lounge room, when we sat down she grabbed my hands and looked at me with a curious expression.

This is one of the things that I loved about my mum, she was also my best friend, and I could talk to her about anything.

"So," she urged. "What happened today? Any cute boys?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Of course you'd want to know."

She grinned and shook our hands. "Yes I do, so tell me!"

So, I launched into a detailed description of my day, from Gwen to Power Placement. Mum noticed my hesitation on the subject of boys.

"Jamie… has anyone caught your eye?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her own.

"Well… there was this guy called Lash who seemed interested in me, but thanks to D I realized that he's a total jerk."

'**Oh yeah!'**

She raised an eyebrow, "There's still something you're not telling me."

I cringed, "I'm not sure what you'll think about it …"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, tell me anyway."

I took a deep breath and smiled at her, "At lunch today, there was a guy that was staring at Will and me, apparently his dad is like… your enemy or something, and I kept seeing him through the day, he gave me butterflies."

Mum looked elated, "What's his name?"

I blushed yet again, "Warren Peace."

Surprise crossed her soft features. "Barron Battle's son?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Yeah."

"Let's hope you can nab him, huh?"

I looked at her with shock written all over my face, "What?"

"Jamie, what happened with Warren's father doesn't have anything to do with his son, we have nothing against him, and if you like him, there's nothing wrong with that. Okay?"

I smiled, "I've never actually spoken to him, it's not like we're getting married."

She laughed, "I know."

"So… Did dad take Will to the…?"

"Secret Sanctum? Yeah."

I grinned; mum had taken me to the Secret Sanctum the day I got my powers. That was a fun day.

Mum and I continued talking until Dad and Will came back up.

"So Jamie, how did you go today?" Dad asked, eyeing the necklace.

"I got Hero." I beamed.

"Congratulations, the necklace suits you."

Well, dad didn't seem mad.

So far, so good.

* * *

After dinner, I went up to my room and sprawled out on my bed, my music was flowing out from my stereo speakers, not loud, but loud enough to be background music.

I spread my fingers out in front of me, smiling as I watched two different coloured flames flicker across my hand.

'**So, day one is over and done with.'**

'_Yeah,' _I replied. _'But tomorrow, classes start.'_

'**Good for me, I won't be the one doing the learning.'**

'_Don't get ahead of yourself.'_ L warned.

'**Quiet you.'**

L laughed, _'So Jamie, you sure have been thinking about Warren Peace a lot today.'_

'_Shut up, I can't help it.'_

'**He's yummiful.'**

'_Thank you, D.'_

I had the feeling that she was smiling at me.

I looked up at the clock on my bedside table and groaned. _'Girls, it's almost ten thirty, I need sleep.'_

'**Okay, kid. Get some rest; we'll talk to you in the morning.'**

'_Goodnight, Jamie.'_

My two mental buddies drifted into silence, leaving me to get some much needed rest.

* * *

**BWA: There you go.  
Emmett: Nice.  
BWA: Now, in case you haven't already realized, Jamie is very close to her mother and feels as though she can tell her anything. It's a good relationship to have.  
Jamie: I feel special.  
BWA: You are special.  
Jamie: Oh yeah!  
BWA: Anyway, you know the drill. Click review and the next chapter will be up real soon!  
Emmett: See you in chapter five!!**

* * *


	5. An Unexpected Development

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey!  
Emmett: How's it going?  
BWA: Thanks for all the reviews so far, everyone! You've made writing this worth it! Haha.  
Emmett: So, what's in this chapter?  
BWA: Well, as the title mentions, we have an unexpected development between Jamie and Warren.  
Jamie: OMG!  
Warren: It's about time.  
Jamie: He thinks I'm smexy.  
Emmett: Baha!  
Will: I don't have any powers yet. -Sadness-  
BWA: Wiiiiiiill, don't be sad. You'll get them soon enough.  
Will: Oh, okay, good. -Smiles-  
BWA: Anyway, we won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five  
An Unexpected Development_

"Nervous, Jamie?" Zach asked as we walked down the corridors at Sky High for our first official day of classes.

I shrugged, "Not really, I'll be alright." It was then that we stopped outside the classroom where the others were going. "So, don't hurt yourself, kiddies. I don't want to have to come and rescue you."

Will mock punched my shoulder and I ruffled his hair before I turned and walked down the corridor.

I stopped when I heard a small crash and then a female voice complaining. I hurried around the corner to see none other than Gwen Grayson crouched down on the ground, picking up the contents of her bag that had fallen on the floor.

I smiled slightly and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her and began to pick up her scattered pens.

Gwen looked up and shot me a surprised smile. "Thanks, Jamie. My bag just slipped straight off my arm."

I laughed a little and waved her comment off dismissively. "It's no problem at all, Gwen."

She blushed and hoisted her bag back onto her shoulder. "So, first day of classes huh? What do you have first?"

I bit my lip and skimmed through my classes in my head. "P.E,"

Gwen smiled brightly, "Boomer huh?"

I nodded, "Boomer."

She laughed before she spoke again, "I love your outfit, by the way."

I grinned, "Thanks."

I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a black, strapless top that was tight fitting but still very comfortable, complete with a white belt, as well as mum's necklace. I felt pretty good.

Another bell sounded and Gwen seemed to hesitate.

"Well, I don't want to be late for my first class, I'll see you again later, yeah?" She asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

With that she turned and walked in the opposite direction, "Good luck with Boomer."

Boomer!

"Crap!"

I heard Gwen laugh as I turned and sprinted to the gym.

* * *

Boomer had yet to appear when I walked through the gym doors, this was only the Hero P.E class, so, naturally, I looked around. I recognized a lot of the kids from Power Placement, but there was one face that stood out from the others.

Warren Peace.

He was leaning against one of the stone pillars; he had taken his bulky jacket off and was in nothing but jeans and a black wife beater.

'**My God! Jump him right now or so help me I'll make you do it!'**

'_Calm down, would you?'_

'**Never!'**

It was at that precise moment that Warren looked up and his dark eyes locked onto my own. My intake of air choked off in my throat and I felt nailed to the ground. My skin felt oddly tingly, and I had no idea why. How I wished I could zoom in… but no… I wasn't that cool. He was standing at least twenty metres away from me.

When his eyes disconnected from my own, they trailed slowly down the length of my body, making me shudder involuntarily. He seemed to see it because he smirked.

**WPOV:**

The first proper day of classes and I'm stuck in P.E as the first one?

Great.

I looked around, taking in the faces of all the other Heroes. Strange… I would have thought that Will Stronghold would have made Hero. Guess not, maybe he's not as great as he thinks he is, just because his parents are well known doesn't mean that he's capable of living up to his name.

I shook my head to rid it of my ongoing thoughts, thinking like that right now would only get me into trouble.

When I lifted my gaze, I froze.

A girl, standing at least twenty or so metres away had just walked into the gym and my God, she had to be the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life.

She had waist length dark brown hair and a slim, curvy body. She wore a pair of skinny jeans that accentuated her long legs and a black, strapless top that hugged to her incredible curves. But the very first thing I noticed was the deep, cerulean hue of her wide eyes.

How did I know?

I was staring straight into them.

Unable to help myself, I let my eyes sweep down the length of her body; I noticed a slight tremble in her beautiful form, making me smirk.

What was wrong with me? I never acted like this… at all.

Just then, something clicked.

I'd seen her before… Yesterday… in the cafeteria… she was sitting next to Stronghold… Wasn't he a twin? That means…

Holy crap! That's Jamie Stronghold!

**JPOV:**

As soon as Warren looked away, I knew he'd recognized me.

'**Wow… that was fun.'**

I couldn't help but laugh at my hormone filled demonic buddy.

When the door closed with a loud _'clunk', _I knew that Boomer was here. I looked up to see none other than Mr. Short-Shorts himself.

"Alright, Heroes! Gather round."

I blew a strand of hair from my eyes as I walked forward, joining the crowd.

"Today I want to see how your powers fare against others, so… I'm going to pair you off into groups of four. You'll be fighting in pairs, but once one pair is out, you'll be fighting as individuals, to win, you have to render your opponent immobile." I grinned, this sounded like fun. "So, to help with this first activity, I've brought in two of my senior Heroes. Meet Speed and Lash."

'**Oh crap!'**

'_Tell me about it…'_

'_Now, now.' _L warned. _'It can't be that bad…'_

I watched as Lash and his buddy strutted into the gym, Lash eyed me appreciatively and D growled in annoyance.

'_Okay, I take it back.'_

I listened as Boomer sorted the teams, and what do you know? I got put up against Speed and Lash, with Warren Peace as my partner.

Believe me, I wasn't complaining about the last bit.

Once Boomer finished talking we all moved into our respective pairs, I walked over to Warren who was looking out the window, I sat on the step next to where he was leaning.

My stomach flipped when he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

'**Heeeeeere comes trouble,' **D sang.

I looked up to see Lash all but strutting towards me, another growl rolled past my lips, thanks to D. I saw Warren's head actually shift so that he could stare at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, there Jamie." Lash greeted.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Excited to be playing against me and Speed?"

I shrugged.

He laughed quietly and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

I smirked up at him and his face brightened, he obviously took my smile as something entirely different.

'_D, help me out?'_

'**With pleasure.'**

I blinked and then watched as Lash's eyes widened as he stared into the bottomless depth of my pitch black eyes. "On the contrary," I began, a grin tugging at my lips, exposing my suddenly razor sharp teeth. "I think you should be the one worrying, I can be quite dangerous when I need to be."

He took a step back and cleared his throat, "Yes, well… I have to get back to Speed…" With that, he turned and ran back to his buddy.

I laughed and let D's features fade away.

* * *

Seeing all the different powers in action was really cool, the kids used them in ways I'd never seen before, like… the guy with all the arms climbed up the wall and held onto a light. I thought it was kind of funny. But when my turn rolled around, I was all business.

"Peace, Stronghold! Let's go!"

I pushed up off my little seat and shot a glance at Warren who was cracking his knuckles.

'_Girls?'_

'**Yeah?'**

'_What is it, Jamie?'_

I smiled slightly, _'It's our turn to play, D, I'm going to need your help first,'_

'**Awesome!'**

'_L, stay ready just incase I need to become air born real quick.'_

'_Gotcha!'_

'_Remember, if I do need to make the transition, it has to be as quick as possible.'_

'**Yep!'**

'_Okay, lets have some fun.'_

By the time I came back from reality, I was standing in the middle of the gym with Warren; I'm surprised that the stares from the other students didn't burn a hole into my forehead. They knew of my powers, they just wanted to see them up close.

"Okay, you two." Boomer began, "You're up against Speed and Lash. Power up!"

I smiled and tipped my head back, letting D take over, my teeth sharpened again, and out of habit, I ran my tongue along them. I felt the unbelievable strength flow through me, locking my muscles into place as it went; I felt my body heat decrease, causing my skin to chill. When D allowed movement again, I flipped my now black hair over my shoulder and opened my eyes, letting the deep onyx black get the message across that I was dangerous.

I heard a whoosh of air and then a flicker of heat from my right, I looked to see Warren staring at me, his expression held just as much shock as mine did. His arms were on fire…

"Ready?" Boomer asked, his eyes flicking from Warren to me, I nodded. "Go!"

As soon as the word left Boomer's mouth, everything jumped into action.

Lash stretched forward and grabbed my wrist, giving an almighty tug, trying to drag me towards him. My head snapped around so that I could hurl some rather violent noises at him, he just smiled, so, with an answering smile of my own; I clenched my fist and let my strange little black flame burst to life in my hand, without Lash's notice, I slapped my hand straight down onto his arm and with a yelp of pain, he let go and lurched towards Warren.

Before I could get towards my partner, Speed cornered me and began to run blindingly fast circles around me, I tried to breathe in, but there wasn't any oxygen.

'_L!'_

'_I'm on it!'_

As promised, the transition was the quickest yet. As soon as I felt my wings emerge from my back, I launched myself into the air. I began to rub my hands together, building up my strange, static-y friction before I dived down to the ground, my wings folding flat against my back.

As soon as my hands collided with the ground, my wings stretched out to hold me there as giant shockwaves rolled out from my body, making the ground rumble beneath my hands and knocking Speed and Lash of their feet. I almost groaned in annoyance when our opposing team was back on their feet.

"Warren!" I cried, grinning as he stared at me. "Throw me some of your flames!"

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Do it!"

Surprisingly, he listened to me, and after building up his flames, he threw a large amount of it at me, I braced myself and caught the burning hot fireball in my hands. I trembled slightly as I let my bright white flame ooze into his, creating something entirely new.

"Hey Lash? Catch!" I shouted before I threw the ball with all my might, watching in amusement as the two boys were knocked off their feet again, and this time, they surrendered.

"Well done you two!" Boomer yelled, "Now, you're individuals, go!"

I didn't have time to think before I was tackled to the ground by a large, warm object that I identified as Warren. My wings went to wrap around me but if they did, Warren would be stuck too, so I just let them lay flat on the ground underneath me.

Warren stared at me for a short second once my back connected with the floor, he knew he had to render me immobile, but I noticed the tiniest hint of hesitation in his large brown eyes, and I used that to my advantage.

I rested my hands on Warren's chest, trying my best to ignore the spark of electricity that flowed down my arms before I let a sound wave push him off and back onto the ground, but he was up again before my feet had touched the ground.

When his hands grabbed my waist, I stopped breathing altogether, but when my back collided with the cold brick of the wall, the breath that I'd been holding shot out of my lungs as I groaned in discomfort. My head tipped back when I felt a smoldering heat right next to my neck, the bright orange flame dancing about on Warren's hand was licking at my neck.

Two could play at that game.

With incredible stealth, I raised my right hand and held it a few small inches away from Warren's neck, letting my white flame burst to life.

"Game over," I breathed.

Warren smirked and let his flame die down, "I guess you're right."

"TIME!" Boomer yelled, and with a deep breath I let L melt away.

My head spun.

"The winners are Jamie and Warren, well done you two."

I smiled… I think.

The bell went after that, as I went to pick up my bag I felt a warm hand land on shoulder. I turned around, expecting to see Lash, but instead I came within a close proximity to Warren Peace.

"Um… Good work before, Jamie." He mumbled, "You're not as bad as I thought."

Was that his way of trying to give a compliment?

"Thanks, Warren. I couldn't have done it without you." I replied, smiling slightly.

He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, thanks. Well… I guess I'll see you around."

I watched with a curious expression as he walked off.

'**Well,' **D began, **'that's an unexpected development.'**

**

* * *

**

BWA: So, what do you think?  
Jamie: I think that Warren is SEXY!  
Warren: Uh.. thanks.  
D: She can be the biggest idiot sometimes.  
L: Take it from us, we live inside her head.  
BWA: Scary.  
Emmett: The fight thing was pretty cool.  
BWA: Why thank you. Anyway, let me know what you think, kay?  
Emmett: In other words, review!  
BWA: -Blushes- I was trying to be stalthy, but yeah, please review! I love them, and they make for faster updates!  
Jamie: They make her smile, it's cute.  
BWA: Yeah, moving on -Laughs- We'll see you again in chapter six!  
Emmett: Bye!

* * *


	6. Truth and Confusion

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there, my lovelies! Sorry this update took so long! I'm in my last week of the school term, so I have a lot of assignments to finish. -Blushes-  
Emmett: But that's okay, because we updated!  
BWA: Indeed we did. This chapter has a little steamy moment with Warren and Jamie, because I know that's what you want! Haha!  
Warren: Yeah!!  
Jamie: It's hot.  
BWA: Of course it is, so, I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will be up in a few days, I promise! Once again, sorry it took so long.  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter six  
Truth and Confusion**_

Wow.

Warren's in my Mad Science class? I didn't know that.

Mr. Medulla was late for class, today was when we got assigned to our lab partners, when I walked into the classroom, I wasn't expecting to see Warren Peace sitting next to the only empty seat.

I wonder what his attitude would be like after yesterday's… odd moment.

So, after taking a deep breath, I walked down to the spare seat at Warren's lonely table and sat down, avoiding eye contact. I flipped my book open and started drawing random little shapes on a spare page.

"Hello, Jamie."

My eyes widened and I looked to my left to see Warren staring uneasily down at me, he seemed indecisive about something, almost as though he wasn't sure if I was going to respond.

"Hey, Warren."

He smiled slightly and I stopped breathing.

He had a nice smile.

Those were the only words we said to each other, because Mr. Medulla came in and told us who our partners were, and wouldn't you know it? I got paired with Warren. Apparently Gwen was his teaching assistant, great.

Once the partners had all been sorted, he flipped a switch and the room was overcome by darkness as he put a movie on.

Not being a person who enjoyed boring educational movies, I rested my head on my arms and turned towards Warren, to my surprise, he was studying me.

**WPOV:**

As soon as the lights went off, my eyes flicked to Jamie.

After yesterday, I wanted to talk to her; I wanted to get to know her. If anything… I think I was a little attracted to her.

She was just so different to all the other girls at this school, she didn't care about what people thought of her, she was an individual.

I took in the shade of her hair when it hit the light from the TV a certain way, I noticed that her skin glowed slightly with it's own light, probably from one of her counterparts, and I also noticed that her eyes held a tiny flicker of gold and black in them.

It was then that I realized that, while I was studying her eyes, she was staring at me. I watched as her cheeks flushed with red and she blinked but did not look away.

Never before had I been so captivated by a girl, it was messing with my head, I wanted to run my fingers down her cheek to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Her gorgeous red lips were so full and oh-so-kissable.

_Stop!_

The air between us seemed to crackle with electricity and it was doing my head in.

It was then that I almost died.

Why?

Jamie's small hand reached out and her delicate fingers traced patterns on the skin of my hand that was resting on the table between us. I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. I mean, come on! I'd only known this girl for a day! But, I felt like I'd known her for longer… Her eyes held so many secrets, and I wanted to know what they were.

Right now, I was trying not to make any noises, the feel of her fingers dancing about on my hand felt incredible.

Unable to help myself, I smiled at her.

**JPOV:**

There's that goddamn smile again!

I was unable to even think about stopping myself before I reached out and traced small circles and such into the warm skin of Warren's hand; I'm surprised he even spoke to me.

He's normally so cryptic.

Watching him study me wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be… it actually felt… normal. I wanted nothing more than to leap up and kiss him right about now.

'**You should do it.'**

'_Ha! Yeah right.'_

* * *

This sort of thing went on for quite a few weeks, we'd steal glances at each other but we wouldn't look away when we caught each other out, and now I always unconsciously reached over and played with Warren's fingers, and he didn't care in the slightest. We would talk every now and again, to learn what we could about each other, it's almost as though we had our own little world that went undisturbed by everything else.

One particular day, I was sitting outside during the lunch break, reading a book. When the smell of a campfire mixed with a different, indescribable scent reached my nose, I sat up, leaning forward.

"Boo," A voice murmured right next to my ear.

I jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden appearance of Warren at all, I tipped my head back and smiled, slightly surprised at the fact that my head came to rest on his shoulder. It was then that I noticed that he was sitting behind me, I was seated in between his legs, my back was pressed against his chest and his legs were resting next to mine.

"Hello," I mumbled with a smile on my face.

"Hey, there." He looked down at the book in my lap, "No way, you have that book? I didn't know you liked it."

I laughed a little, "There are a lot of things you don't know." I replied, lifting my head up and picking up where I left off.

I didn't last long, because Warren pushed my hair off my shoulder and ran his nose along the bare skin there. He'd never done anything like this before. But when his lips pressed against the skin on my neck, a small whimper of a noise passed my lips; I dropped my book and let my head fall back again. Warren chuckled against my skin and his grip on my waist tightened, causing my stomach to tingle.

His lips never left my skin for the rest of the lunch break, the best thing was, we were under a tree that was away from everything else, so we were once again in our own little world. I bit down on my bottom lip when his thumbs drew small circles into my skin; I took a shaky breath and let the quietest little moan pass my lips, just as the bell went. I knew Warren heard it because he nipped at my neck, just once before he got up and walked inside, leaving me to restart my heart.

What was _that_???

* * *

"Okay, number one: A radioactive zombie is charging at your Hero, do you hand him…A; a silver tipped crossbow. B; a wooden spike… C;"

"Yo, yo, that's so weak, man." Zach complained, cutting Will off. "I'm already holding his crossbow, why can't I just shoot it myself?"

"Cause we're Hero Support," Ethan answered, "So if your Hero asks for a crossbow, you hand it to him."

"Or her." Layla added.

Magenta and I shared a smile. We were all in the lounge room doing homework. Well… I'd already finished mine so I'd come downstairs to help the others, I was currently lounging on the arm of the couch.

"By the way, Zach," Ethan continued. "You can't kill a zombie; you can only…_re-_kill him."

"Or _her._" Layla added once again.

"So if you kids are all in here, who's out there, saving the world?"

Oh no… Talk about embarrassing.

Dad was standing in the middle of the room, hands on his hips with his uniform on…

"Dad," Will began, "Why are you home so early?"

"After I stopped the Superdome from collapsing, I was watching the game and I got to thinking… It's been a while since Will and I tossed the old pigskin around so I… thought I'd hustle back home but I see that you, Jamie and Layla have already made some… new friends."

Ethan all but threw his books on the floor to get up and shake dad's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"What's your name, what's your power?"

Ugh… always straight to the point.

"I'm Ethan and I melt."

"Okay," Dad replied, waiting for something better.

"Zach, I glow."

"I…see."

"Magenta, I shape-shift."

His face brightened, "Shape-shift?"

She shrugged, "Into a Guinea Pig."

"Great… great, great, great. Really great." You could tell he wanted to get out of there. "Well, I make a mean Tuna fish-salad sandwich, anybody want one?"

"No, no…"

With a smile and a "Pleasure meeting everyone." He was off.

Once he was out of sight Will looked at me.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, I've got your back, if anything happens I'll be right there."

He smiled slightly and got up, following dad into the kitchen.

I thought I'd give Will some privacy, this conversation was between him and dad, but I'd keep my ears open for something loud.

'**Is he really going to tell him?' **D asked.

'_Yep, poor thing… he'd be so nervous.'_

'_One can only begin to imagine.' _L added.

'**Bummer.'**

'_I know how he's feeling though.' _I stated.

'**Really?'**

'_Of course, mum and dad are the greatest superheroes on the planet, everyone expects greatness from Will and I, that's a lot of pressure on our shoulders and we have to live up to the world's expectations. Can you imagine how Will would feel? Having no powers at all right now?'_

'**Oh… I get it.'**

BANG!

Layla shot me a look as soon as the sound reached my ears, but I hardly saw it because I was already standing in the kitchen doorway. Will saw me and nodded in recognition.

"Didn't make the big time so now he thinks he can pass judgment on some real Heroes kids, huh? Oh it's a power trip, Will. That's all it is! Sonic Boom? Try Gym Teacher Man." Dad whined, pulling the home phone out and frantically dialing a number.

"No, dad, what are you doing?" Will asked.

"I'm calling the school, the tuition we pay them?!" I watched as the phone crumbled in his hand, no worries, he opened the draw in front of him and pulled out another one. We had a pretty good stash.

"Dad, don't." Will pleaded. "Dad! It's not Coach Boomer, it's me! Okay? I don't have any powers!"

He said it.

I watched with a heartbroken expression as dad carefully lowered the phone onto the bench and stared at Will… waiting for him to say "Joking!" But he never did…

"But you never said… I mean… you made it seem like…"

"Like I had super strength like you?" Will finished and I watched as Dad's face fell. "But… I don't."

Dad walked forward and grabbed Will's shoulders, "But you will, Will. You're just… you're just a late bloomer, that's what it is!"

"Maybe, maybe not… But… I don't care, because really… the fact of the matter is… I'm proud to be a sidekick," He walked over to stand next to me before he spoke again. "Actually, I'm proud to be Hero Support."

When he walked off, I watched as Dad leaned over the bench, holding his head in his hands.

"Dad…" I whispered, tilting my head to the side.

"He never said a word…"

I smiled slightly and walked over to him, resting my hand on his giant shoulder. "He didn't want to disappoint you, I mean… I got my powers before he did, he'd feel pretty intimidated. But don't worry… He'll get his powers soon. I can feel it."

With a sigh, he looked up at me and nodded, "Thanks, kid."

I smiled again before I turned and joined the others back in the lounge room, getting back into the swing of homework.

Fun.

* * *

**Jamie: Oh... Poor Will.  
Will: -Sniffs-  
Jamie: No! Don't cry! -Hugs-  
BWA: Aww, sibling love. Anyway, I hope you guys liked Warren's little vampire moment! Haha, there's just something about kissing on the neck that I love.  
Emmett: Oh yeah!  
BWA: -Giggles- Anyway, now the Commander knows that Will doesn't have his powers yet. -Gasp- What's going to happen next?  
Jamie: I don't know, why don't you tell me?  
BWA: HA! Yeah right. You're going to have to wait until the next chapter.  
Jamie: Dang it.  
BWA: Alrighty, well, as earlier mentioned, I have to get on with these assignments. -Sighs-  
Emmett: Aw, it's alright.  
BWA: Yeah, I finish in three days. Woo! Anywho, you know the drill! Reviews make for faster updates!  
Emmett: So be a legend and review!  
BWA: Until chapter seven!  
Emmett: Later!!**

* * *


	7. Discoveries and Arguments

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there, my lovely readers!  
Emmett: Chapter seven, baby! Woo!  
BWA: Haha, sorry the update took so long. I'm on school holidays now but I can't seem to find enough time to update, I have another story that I haven't updated for about a week and a half. I'll probably have an angry mob after me soon. -Giggles-  
Jamie: In this chapter, Will finally gets his powers.  
Will: Oh thank God.  
Emmett: Baha! Feeling a little deprived, eh Will?  
Will: Just a little.  
Jamie: Oh, also, in this chapter, Warren gets the crap beaten out of him.  
Warren: Hey, I got a few hits in...  
Jamie: Yeah, but... you wouldn't hurt me.  
Will: Don't get all mushy! Please?  
BWA: -Giggles- Poor thing. Anyway, since Jamie's given you something to look forward to, we won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter seven  
Discoveries and Arguments_

"Welcome to Sky Hi-"

Ron's normal line when we got to school was cut short by an arm stretching onto the bus and stealing his hat. Outraged, Ron stomped of the bus to deal with Speed and Lash. I hadn't spoken to either of them since that day in P.E, but Lash didn't get the picture.

"Come on, if you're not going to respect me at least respect the hat."

Lash made a pffft noise and then smiled when Will and I came into view.

"Come on, guys." Will began. "Give Ron his hat back."

Lash simply gave him a look that said 'Why should I?' until he looked at me, seeing the sudden onyx black of my eyes, he gave in as Speed came to a stop next to him.

"Alright, you heard the sidekick, give him his hat back." But of course, Lash… being Lash had to drop it in a puddle first.

"We'll catch you later, Stronghold." Speed called before they walked off.

Ron picked his hat up and put it back on his head. "Thanks Will."

"Sure, Ron."

* * *

"Where's Will?" Layla asked as I played with my sound waves by clicking my fingers and watching as they emerged from the friction and bounced off the table.

I looked up, "There."

Will was walking around, his eyes flicking this way and that in his attempt to find us.

"Over here!" Magenta called.

"Saved you a seat," Zach added.

Ethan stood up. "And I saved you a pudding."

'**It's the thought that counts.'**

Just as D voiced her opinion, a blur shot straight past us, stealing the pudding out of Ethan's hand. I watched as Speed came to a stop next to Lash and then as Rubber Man extended his arm and rested it… right in front of Will's feet! Before I could call out a warning, he'd tripped and his tray of food landed right in front of Warren… Oh no.

Warren stood up and whirled around, towering over little Will, I was close enough to be able to hear what they were saying.

"Uh… sorry." Will apologized.

"You will be." Warren growled.

"Okay, let's not do this…" Will reasoned.

"You think you can do whatever you want just because you're name's Stronghold?" He demanded.

Whoa… he was never like that with me…

"I'm sorry that my dad put your dad in jail… but…" Will's sentence was cut short as Warren grabbed his shirt and yanked him up.

"Nobody talks about my father." He spat before his hands lit aflame.

I was out of my seat within the next half a second.

I went to go and stand next to Will but an arm wrapped securely around my waist and yanked me backwards. Lash.

As the crowd started screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I started getting even more agitated. So was D.

'**Okay, I know that's Warren and all… but you can't let him hurt your brother!'**

'_I know! We have to do something!'_

'**Leave it to me!'**

Warren launched a fireball at Will, who held up a tray just in time… I'm sorry to say the tray didn't make it.

Suddenly, I felt some strange static energy flow through my body, I rested my hand on Lash's arm and smiled when black and white sparks shot out from my hand and stung his arm. He yelped and let go while I grinned at my newly found ability.

When the whooshing noise of a moving fireball reached my ears again I rushed over to Layla and the others, watching as Will crawled under a row of tables. Warren got on the top and started shooting fireballs on both sides.

"Where's your sidekick, sidekick?" He asked once they reached the end of the row.

"Right here!" Zach replied.

"Yeah," Ethan added.

"Let's throw in a Hero, shall we?" I grinned, stepping forward, but my eyes gave across the message that I didn't want to fight him.

I noticed a flicker of hesitation again in his chocolate eyes, so instead of hurting me, he tore his gaze from me and stared at the others. His arms burst into flame again and he worked on building up a really large ball of fire.

Ethan melted.

"Leave. Them. Alone!" Will grunted, and then he did the coolest thing ever.

He picked up the table!

HE GOT HIS POWER!

"He's strong," Layla said with a smile.

Will looked elated, "I'm strong?"

I almost squealed, "He's super-strong!"

Trying out his newly found power, just like I had moments earlier; he threw the table over his head, and I watched with discomfort as Warren connected with the roof and then fell onto a table, crushing it.

Ouch.

The cafeteria broke into cheers and I couldn't help but laugh as Will grinned brightly at me. I gave him a thumbs up and jumped on the spot.

Will then turned around to Speed and Lash, "Now," he began. "Who tripped me?"

They ran.

"Stronghold!"

Of course, both me and Will turned.

Warren was up off the table, and with a frustrated noise his arms lit up again.

I would have laughed any other day as Will held his fists out in front of him, but now was just not the time.

What happened next was crazy.

Warren ran at Will again, who kicked him backwards, sending him flying through about four concrete walls. My heart jumped into my throat and I hoped more than anything that he was okay.

What? I'm allowed to…

Will turned back to me and I wrapped him in a hug, "I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you." I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks."

"Think I can't take a hit?!"

We both turned again to see Warren climbing out of the giant hole he left; relief washed through me but so did fear for my brother.

"Don't fight him," I hissed before I moved to a safer spot, Will could take care of himself now. I knew he could.

Warren cried out, lighting his arms up brighter than I'd ever seen before he sprinted towards Will.

"Will!" Layla called, throwing him a fire extinguisher, I bit my lip as Will fumbled with it, "Will pull the pin!"

"Just pull the top off!" I shouted.

For once, he listened to me.

With a violent tug, he pulled the top off the red cylinder, letting the stuff inside shoot all over Warren, putting him out.

When the mist disappeared we were met with the sight of a very unhappy Principal Powers.

"Hi," Will breathed.

Ha.

* * *

Will and I all but ran home after we got off the bus, and in his excitement, Will pulled the door off the hinges! I burst into giggles at his shocked yet amused expression.

With care, he leaned the door against the framework.

"So, Will?" Mum asked, we turned around to see her. "Anything interesting happen at school today?"

I bit my lip, I knew that I didn't have a part in this conversation.

"Well… as you may have noticed, I got my powers today," Will replied, lifting mum right off the ground.

"Yes, we know. The principal called."

"Okay…" He murmured, placing her back down on the floor. "Look, it's not… it's not as bad as it sounds, it's actually really funny… great story."

"You nearly destroyed the cafeteria." Mum argued.

"Yeah, but mum… I got my powers!"

"And do you know how to use them wisely?" She asked.

Will looked to dad for some help.

"Sanctum. Now."

Ha, he'd be fine… Dad's practically jumping for joy. He's just not actually doing it…

With a smile, I told mum about what I got up to and then went upstairs to do my homework.

* * *

After I heard Will come back upstairs, I went out to the rooftop where we always hung out, just me and him, and sure enough, he was there.

"Hey kid," I said with a smile, sitting down next to him. "How did it go?"

He turned and grinned, "It went good, dad wasn't mad at all."

I laughed, "I didn't think he would be."

"Oh, and I got an X-Box."

My jaw dropped, "What? That is so not fair, you do realize I'm going to play that thing… a lot."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

I leaned back onto my hands and looked up at the stars, "What a day, huh?"

"What a day," he agreed.

"I knew you'd get your power sooner or later."

I heard him laugh once. "Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it hard, living up to the name?"

I wasn't expecting that, "Um… to begin with, it's a little nerve-racking, but no matter what, mum and dad will be proud of you, besides, real estate is always an option." We laughed, "Don't let the expectations bother you; you've had dad's powers passed down to you, that's a great thing, Will. Be proud of it."

He smiled and swung an arm around my waist and I let my head rest on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem."

'**Hi Will!'**

"D says hi."

Will grinned, "Really?"

I nodded and he lifted my hair, and shouted into my ear, "Hi girls!"

The stupidity of his action made us burst into laughter; it was good to see Will being himself.

* * *

**BWA: There you go!  
Jamie: Awesome! I can zap people. -Zaps Will-  
Will: OW! For Pete's sake.. will it ever end?  
Jamie: No.  
Will: Aw man...  
Jamie: Ha!  
Warren: That wall was kinda hard..  
Jamie: Pfft, you're a toughy.  
Emmett: Ha! I'd kick his butt in an arm wrestle.  
Warren: Oh, it is so on later.  
Emmett: Bring it!  
BWA: Well, it looks like we're going to be busy for a little while. As always, you know what to do.  
Emmett: Reviews make for faster updates!  
BWA: We'll see you again in chapter eight!  
Emmett: See ya!**

* * *


	8. Betting on the New Hero

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there, my lovely readers! How are you?  
Emmett: We're back for yet another chapter!  
BWA: Indeed we are! This story is doing so well! I'm honestly very surprised; I have some awesome news to tell you! But I'll save it for later, -Evil laugh-  
Jamie: So... now what?  
Will: Yeah!  
Emmett: Now... now... We eat pie!  
Will: Woo! I LIKE PIE!  
Warren: We don't need an oven, I'll cook it.  
Jamie: See? I told you he's hot.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Okay, thanks for that, Jamie. Anyway! We won't keep you any longer! We're gonna go find some pie, so in the mean time, I hope you like this chapter!  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter eight  
Betting on the New Hero._

Mad Science was my first class the next day, so when I walked into the classroom, my eyes shot to Warren who was looking at me with a curious expression, almost as if he was expecting a violent outburst.

I smiled slightly at Gwen as I walked past her, when I sat down next to Warren I heard him take a deep breath.

Unable to help myself, I turned to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked down at me with bewilderment dancing in his eyes, "You care?"

I felt mildly offended, how could I not care? "Of course," I rested my hand on his that was resting on the table. "Now, are you okay?"

He smiled, "I've had worse."

It was then that Mr. Medulla walked into the classroom, I blew a strand of hair from my eyes and Warren chuckled quietly, taking my hand in his and moving them under the table to rest on my knee, I smiled when his thumb drew small circles on my skin.

He looked down at me, his hair falling in his eyes and he mouthed, _"I'm okay."_

I smiled and nodded, my grip on his hand tightened slightly.

"Rays!" I looked up at the sound of Medulla's voice, "From the silliness of the shrink ray, to the devastation of the death ray, these are the very foundations of Mad Science."

A quiet knock on the door caught my attention and my eyes widened; Why was Will standing in the doorway? Unless…

Did he get transferred into the Hero class?

That's so cool!

When Warren tensed next to me I turned my head to look at him, my head tilted to the side and he smiled warily, "It's alright," I breathed.

"Yes, they told me you were coming." Medulla said to Will, recapturing my attention, "Unfortunately all the lab partners are taken; I suppose I could pair you with my teaching assistant, Miss Grayson? My apologies."

Ew, Will got that dreamy look again.

"Come on, come on," Medulla urged, "Quickly, quickly, quickly, feet, you stepped on my foot!"

As Will rushed to Gwen's table, he shot me a glance and after noticing who my lab partner was, his eyes widened.

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes and lots of mistakes and secret smiles later, we had finally built our freeze ray, but I was too scared to use it.

"Go on," Warren urged, "Try it."

I shook my head with a grin, "No way, if I use it and it blows someone up then you're immediately going to pin it on me."

He smiled again, "Of course."

After taking a deep breath, I picked up the Freeze Ray just as Warren flicked his pencil, I aimed the Ray just right and pulled the trigger, watching as the pencil became covered in icicles and fell onto the floor. I beamed and Warren laughed quietly.

"Impressive you two, you're the first ones to finish."

I was about to reply but a low humming noise cut me off; I could feel the crackling static of electricity from Will's table… Was that Gwen?

"And, what have we here?" Medulla asked, moving on to Will and Gwen's table.

"Uh… Well I don't know," Will replied. "I didn't… do it."

"You're far too modest Mr. Stronghold," Medulla said, taking the ray from Gwen and pulling the trigger, effectively freezing a student. "But perhaps… not modest enough. Miss Grayson, in the future, please allow students to succeed… or _fail_ on their own."

Huh, it must have been.

"How did you do that?" Will asked.

I wouldn't mind knowing either.

"I'm a Techno path, I can control technology with my mind."

"Wow," Will breathed, "All I can do is… punch stuff."

Gwen laughed, and it made me want to gag.

I looked up at Warren who had the same expression as I did.

I didn't pay any attention to the rest of the conversation, it was mainly Gwen fawning over Will.

I dropped my head down onto the desk and sighed, trembling when Warren brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

What were we?

* * *

"Jamie!" Zach shouted, bumping his fist against mine as I walked out of the classroom, Warren walked past me and gently ran his fingers across the small of my back, a movement that went unnoticed by the others.

"Hey, kid." I replied with a grin, "How was class?"

He shrugged, "Same old."

Magenta snorted, "He tripped over a chair."

Layla smiled, "Exactly, same old."

I laughed as we started walking towards the cafeteria, Zach then went all stupid on us, "We are now going to lunch," He explained.

With a grin, I added, "It's the most important thing that we do all day."

We were still talking and laughing as we looked for a table, trays in hand.

"Guys, guys over here!" Will's voice called.

I looked up to see Will sitting with none other than Miss Pink.

"Will, sitting with Gwen Grayson?" Magenta asked in disbelief as we walked towards him, I was very reluctant.

"The man aims high, you gotta give him that." Zach replied.

I rolled my eyes when Penny duplicated herself with just enough to fill up the other five seats, "Sorry, all full."

Ha! She didn't sound sorry at all.

Gwen looked up at me, "Jamie, do you want to sit with us?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'd rather stick with the others."

"I think I see an empty table over there, come on guys." Layla urged.

As we walked off I heard Penny talk, "No offense, Will. We're not running a loser outreach program, okay?"

Her duplicates howled with laughter and she turned to look at us, the others had already sat down, so she was met with my black eyes, courtesy of a very pissed off demon. "Watch it, Penny." I growled, her eyes widened and she turned away. I turned to see Warren looking at me with a small smile. I winked and sat down.

'**Pay attention,' **D ordered.

"Penny," I heard Gwen hiss at her friend. "What was that for?"

"You really want a bunch of sidekicks to sit with us?"

"Jamie's not a sidekick."

"Why are you sucking up to her?" Penny whispered.

"She's Will's sister, I have to be nice, besides, she's not all that bad."

"She just threatened me."

"Really?"

"She's dating Warren Peace, so she's probably dangerous, but I just don't want them sitting with us."

"Okay, just be careful next time."

'**Dating huh?'**

'_It's a reasonable explanation." _L added.

'_I don't know what we are… and I don't want to make things awkward by asking.'_

But, Penny was scared of me.

I liked that.

* * *

After lunch, I simply wandered aimlessly down the crowded hallway, watching my feet, and of course, me being unobservant and all, I walked into a solid figure with an all too familiar scent.

"You really should watch where you're going, Jamie."

I looked up and grinned, "I think you just enjoy me running into you," I teased.

Warren smirked down at me and I bit down on my bottom lip, "Maybe," He dipped his head and breathed in my ear, "You never know."

I trembled delicately and was about to speak when…

"WILL!"

I shot Warren an apologetic glance before I sprinted down the hall, I slowed to a walk when I saw Layla, Ethan and Will standing in front of Speed and Lash, this couldn't be good.

"Zach, too." I heard Will say.

Zach then emerged from a locker, I went and stood next to him.

I noticed the slightest flicker of fear in Lash's eyes when I came into view, he knew what I was capable of and how merciless I could be, but in truth, he hadn't seen anything.

"Yeah, you're not so tough when my twins are around, are you?" Zach taunted.

"Man, you just think you're so big and bad huh, Stronghold?" Lash snapped, glaring at Will.

"No… I …. I don't."

"Please," Ethan replied, "Will will totally take you."

"Yeah, you saw what happened to Warren, you want a piece of that?" Zach added.

I wanted to say something, but none of them knew about me and Warren, so I kept my mouth shut.

"You better watch out, Stronghold, or that big mouth is gonna get you in a lot of trouble." Speed warned.

"But I didn't say anything!" Will argued.

"Why don't we settle this in P.E?"

"Settle what?"

"You're on," Ethan agreed, "If Will beats you in Save The Citizen, you lay off the Sidekicks for the rest of the year."

"Yeah," Zach added, "and if he loses you can dunk Ethan's head in the toilet every day till graduation."

"Yeah!" Ethan shouted, before he realized what was said, "Huh?"

"You got yourself a deal," Lash interjected before any changes could be made, and then the two of them walked off.

"Wait, guys… guys… come on." He then turned back to the rest of us. "Guys! Are you crazy? No Freshman ever won Save The Citizen and those guys are undefeated!"

"And you barely know how to use your powers," Layla added. "Sorry… not helping."

"Will, you have no choice." Zach clarified, "You can't let them dunk Ethan's head in the toilet. Not again. The dunking must end."

With a sigh Will gave in.

Next class?

P.E

That meant…Save the Citizen.

* * *

**BWA: Boo! So... we didn't find any pie, but we did find some left over easter eggs, which is always good.  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: So, what did you think? I'll chuck the next chapter up in a few days, I promise!  
Jamie: So, what's this good news you were talking about earlier?  
BWA: Ah! That's right! Now, because of the great response that this story has gotten, I'm thinking of turning it into a series, you know? Of Jamie's life at Sky High from starting out as a freshman in this story to ending up as a senior and finally graduating a few swuqels from now. Which is sort of what I'm doing with a different series. -Grins- But, I want your opinion. You need to tell me if you want me to continue on with this, okay? I've already got some great ideas for a sequel, so I'll be absolutely ecstatic if you guys actually DO want me to continue on.  
Emmett: Really? You'll write more?  
BWA: Yep.  
Emmett: WOO!  
BWA: Wow, someone's excited. -Giggles- Now, I have some information that will hopefully make you guys eager for more, which is honestly no different than normal. Haha. Anyway, we're so very very close to Jamie and Warren releasing some of their pent up hormones and sexual frustration. Haha. Get your heads out of the gutter, kids! That's not what I mean!  
Emmett: -Laughs- Yes it is.  
BWA: -Pokes tongue out- Is not. This chapter that I'm sure you're all looking forward to now is chapter ten, so we have one chapter in between!  
Emmett: You know what that means!  
BWA: That's right, review! Because then we'll get to this fantastic thing that much faster, I promise!  
Jamie: Alright! Shut up already!  
Emmett: Aw..  
BWA: Jamie's being a bully. -Hugs Emmett-  
Jamie: -Giggles- I am not.  
Emmett: Psh!  
BWA: Anyway, we'll let you go for now, see you soon!  
Emmett: Bye!**

* * *


	9. Save the Citizen

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hello, my lovely readers!  
Jamie: What's up?  
BWA: As promised, here's chapter nine! I actually find it really funny at how many of you are excited for chapter ten.  
Warren: Why shouldn't they be?  
BWA: I'm not saying they shouldn't be, it's just that they're more excited than I would have expected.  
Warren: Oh.  
BWA: -Nudges Warren- Hey, Warren, I gotta tell you something.  
Warren: What?  
BWA: -Whispers- A lot of the girls think you're hot.  
Emmett: -Snorts- Woo! Go Warren!  
Will: I'm scared..  
Jamie: Why? Oh.. Save the Citizen?  
Will: Mhm.  
BWA: Ah, okay! This chapter is indeed Save the Citizen, it was really fun to write. Oh! I have some awesome news! Thanks to your fantastic response to whether you want me to turn this into a series, I've decided to do it! I'll start working on the next story a soon as I've finished the sequel to another one of my stories.. It's a lot of keep up with. Haha. But, there is definitely more on the way.  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Alright, we won't keep you any longer.  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter nine  
Save the Citizen_

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

The buzzer went off, signaling that the other team had run out of time. I watched as the dummy being held over whirring blades was lowered close enough to finally become ripped to pieces.

"Ramirez, Hamilton," Boomer called, "Your citizen has just been mulched because you failed to defeat your Villains."

Who are these Villains?

Speed and Lash.

Of course.

"Alright, next round!" Boomer shouted, "Speed, Lash, you want to be Heroes or Villains?"

"Villains." Speed replied.

'**Oh, there's a surprise.'**

"Alright, who do you want to beat next?"

"Alright," Speed began, "We'll take little Stronghold."

"And we pick Peace!" Lash finished.

Oh no…

**WPOV:**

Did those two boneheads have some sort of thing for Stronghold? Because they seemed to plan their day around the twins.

I let my gaze flick to Jamie, who was watching her brother with a nervous expression, her strange eyes turned to me and she smiled.

I smiled slightly in return as I clipped on the rest of my safety gear.

The buzzer went off and we walked into the middle of the gym.

"Hothead, Stronghold," The Coach recognized. "You're the Heroes."

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, little miss popular, Gwen Grayson waved at Will who smiled and waved back.

"Hey," I growled, "Get your head in the game."

He hesitated and then dropped his hand, his smile disappearing.

"You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents, and save the citizen." Boomer continued.

"_Save me!" _The electronic citizen cried as it hung above the moving blades.

"Ready, set… BATTLE!"

I braced myself and watched as Lash stretched his arm out and gripped a pole that was set up as one of the props. Speed leaned back into it and shot forward in a slingshot-like movement and shot around like we were in a pin-ball machine. I didn't have time to think before I was knocked off my feet, I landed on one of the other props which crumbled underneath me, not being one to back down, I stood up and threw the scrap of metal over the clear barriers.

Once again, before I had time to prepare, Lash's arms wound themselves around my torso, trapping my arms.

"What now, Peace?"

What an idiot.

I glowered at him as I let the fiery heat roll across my body, effectively lighting my arms on fire. Lash cried out in pain and withdrew his arms, shouting at Boomer, whining for a foul.

Knowing that he wouldn't get one, he turned and waited for me to do something, and never one to disappoint, I let my arms heat up again, and Lash, seeking a challenge stretched upwards. I hurled the fireball at him but he bent to the side, letting it collide with Boomer. Not that I cared.

"Watch it, Hothead!" He shouted at me.

Suddenly, I heard the ground rumble under my feet, I looked up to see the wood rolling upwards in a wave-like motion, I waited to move but it never reached me. I shot a glance at Will who was grinning like an idiot…

That was him?

I didn't have any time to think further on it because the speedy kid was running on the clear barricades, hoping to catch up with him, I launched burning hot fireballs around the oval shape. But I was always one second behind.

I shot a glance at the clock, it said 40. We only had forty seconds left, and Stronghold wasn't doing anything!

"Hey!" I shouted, catching his attention. "Save the Citizen!!"

I immediately moved my attention back to Speed who was racing towards me, I lit my arms up again but he didn't stay still, instead, he ran dangerously fast circles around me. The oxygen began to disappear and my flames went out.

I couldn't breathe.

**JPOV:**

I watched as Speed created a vortex around Warren, he'd done that to me once. It cut away my supply of oxygen.

"No oxygen… no flame…" I breathed.

Warren was suffocating!

"Will!" I screamed, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction. Will skidded to a stop and stared at me with wide eyes. I shot up off my seat and pointed at Warren who was now crouched on the ground. "Help him!"

**WPOV:**

"Will! Help him!"

Was that Jamie?

My head spun due to the lack of oxygen, I couldn't stand up so I settled for falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. I suddenly felt heavy.

Suddenly, when I tried again to catch a breath, my lungs filled themselves with air.

I didn't have enough strength to look up to see what had caused the sudden assault of oxygen to my lungs, but I heard Speed's footsteps disappearing.

Without warning, Stronghold picked me up and launched me towards the spinning blades. I extended my arms and yanked the dummy off the rope just as the buzzer went off.

"Time!" Boomer called as my back connected with the ground, pushing the air out of my chest. "She's alive!" Remembering the dummy I held in my arms, I groaned and threw it away.

"Heroes win!"

I pushed myself up into a sitting position as Stronghold ran over to me and held his arm out to help me up. I didn't need it. To prove my point, I stood up and walked off as he was swarmed by the other kids.

Just as I walked out of the gym, I caught Jamie's eye.

She was smiling at me.

That was all I needed.

* * *

**JPOV:**

"I heard Will won Save the Citizen," Mum commented from where she stood on the other side of the bench in the kitchen.

I smiled, "He didn't do it alone."

"Oh, that's right. He was partnered with Warren Peace, wasn't he?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Has anything happened with you two, yet?" She asked.

"Mum!" I whined, hiding my face in my hands.

She laughed and walked around to stand next to me, she brushed my hair behind my ear and asked again, "Has it?"

I groaned, "Not yet, but I wish it would."

"Why not make it happen?" She asked.

I lifted my head, "What?"

She smiled warmly, "Jamie, sweetheart, you don't have to wait for the guy, you're a strong, independent woman. So if you want something, go for it."

Mum knew about everything that had happened with me and Warren, even that day under the tree. She had teased me with "Oh, my little girl is growing up!" which made D and L laugh at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Her smile turned into a cheeky grin, "Of course!"

'_Listen to your mother, she knows more than you.'_

'**Ha!'**

'_Shut up.'_

A quiet knock on the door interrupted our conversation so with an amused smile, I got up and walked to the front door, I was surprised at who I saw on the other side when the door opened.

"Gwen?"

"Hey, Jamie." She greeted with a smile. "I'm here to help Will with his Science homework."

"Oh," I didn't know that, "Sure, come on in."

"Thanks," She looked around as we walked to the kitchen. "Your house is really nice."

I laughed a little, "Thanks."

Gwen suddenly looked all nervous, "I heard that there's something going on with you and Warren Peace?" She made it sound like a question.

See, when Gwen wasn't around her friends, she was kind of nice, but I still didn't trust her.

I shrugged, "We're friends."

She laughed, "Looks like more than that to me."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, "Mum?" I smiled when she looked up, "This is Gwen Grayson, she's a senior at school."

Mum immediately straightened up and smiled warmly, "Oh, hello Gwen. It's nice to meet you."

Gwen smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, too Mrs. Stronghold. I'm actually here to help Will with his Science homework because he's having a little trouble with the Hero curriculum."

Mum laughed, "I can imagine."

After that, the two of them jumped into a very natural flowing conversation while I got my homework finished.

* * *

"I can't believe you won Save the Citizen as a freshman, I mean, that's never been done before!" Dad's voice gushed from the hallway and I smiled into my glass of juice. "And you topped mum's best score on the pinball machine, get outta here!"

Mum and Gwen's conversation trailed off as Dad and Will walked into the room.

"There they are," Mum said with a smile.

"Gwen?" Will asked.

"Hey," She replied, smiling brightly.

"Oh, uh… Dad, this is Gwen Grayson, Gwen Grayson, this is dad." Will said, awkwardly introducing the two of them.

Gwen turned all awed and stuff, "Mr. Stronghold, it's such an honor." She greeted, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry to barge in like this."

Dad smiled, "Oh no, not at all. Will and I were just hanging, chilling."

"Honey," Mum began, moving to stand next to him, "Gwen here is a Techno path and she's offered to help Will with his Science homework," She explained, "And, she's a senior." She added under her breath.

"Will, I know we said we were going to work on that Anti-gravity stuff tomorrow, but something came up. Is there any chance we could do it tonight?" Gwen asked.

"Sure," Will replied, all perky and such.

"On one condition, Gwen." Dad added, "You join us for dinner."

Of course.

"Oh no, I… I couldn't intrude." She replied, but you could tell she wanted to.

"Oh, yes you can." Will argued.

"You _must_." Mum insisted.

"Okay, thanks."

See?

"So, shall we get started?" She asked.

Will stuttered for a moment, "Certainly."

I watched as the two of them walked off and then blocked out Mum and Dad as they gushed over Miss Grayson.

Wait… wasn't Will supposed to be meeting Layla at the Paper Lantern?

Great…

* * *

"So, there we were, in the middle of nowhere, and she's like… 'I can't change a tire, I can only change the weather!' I'm like, 'Well can you at least make it stop raining?"

I rolled my eyes as Mum, Dad and Will laughed at Gwen's stories. Sure, they were amusing, but I was more concerned for Layla. Being blown off by my idiotic brother would have to suck. I just hoped that someone was there to keep her company. She had told me that Will was going to meet her at the Paper Lantern at eight o' clock tonight. I stole a glance at the clock and inwardly groaned, it was eight-fifteen.

'**He's going to regret standing her up,' **D growled.

'_Saying he's going to spend some time with her and then completely forgetting is cruel.'_

'_You think?' _I thought back, _'She's going to be heartbroken. Will's letting his power get to his head. It won't end well.'_

"So, Gwen do we know your parents?" Mum asked, recapturing my attention.

"I don't think so, Mrs. Stronghold," Gwen replied. "Dad went inactive a few years ago."

"Let's Mum do all the work now, huh?" Dad asked, chuckling as he took a sip of his tea.

"Actually, Mum passed away when I was a baby."

Whoa… Nice going, Dad.

I almost laughed when Dad choked mid-swallow.

"So," Gwen began again, completely unfazed by Dad's comment. "I did have an ulterior motive in coming here, tonight. Will may have told you I'm head of the Homecoming Committee?"

"Uh, he most certainly did not." Dad replied, smiling a little.

"Well, I was wondering if you two would consider attending the Homecoming Dance."

"We would love to chaperone," Mum replied, waving her hand like it was no big deal.

Gwen laughed, "That's very nice of you Mrs. Stronghold, but no. We were hoping that you'd be the Guests of Honor, and receive the award for Heroes of the Year."

Wow.

* * *

**BWA: -Giggles- What do you think? Will is so gonna get it.  
Jamie: I'm gonna get a different it next chapter.  
Will and Emmett: Ewwwwwwww!!!!  
Jamie: -Rolls eyes- That's not what I meant.  
Emmett: Sure it wasn't.  
BWA: -Laughs- Anyway, as Jamie... not so subtly pointed out, the next chapter is indeed the one that most of you are waiting for. -Grins- So, let's keep those reviews coming and we'll get it up real soon!  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Well, that's about it for now. We'll see you again real soon!  
Emmett: Bye!**

* * *


	10. Heat

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Heyy! We've finally reached chapter ten!  
Jamie: Woo!  
BWA: Now, the bit you're all looking forward to is at the end of the chapter. Don't skip ahead! -Giggles-  
Emmett: There's a few cute Warren moments in this chapter.  
Warren: Cute?  
Emmett: You love it.  
BWA: Great news, I finally have a plot line for the sequel! It's called Uncontrollable; I'm not giving you any more info. -Insert evil laugh here-  
Emmett: -Nudges- You wanna let em read now?  
BWA: Sure, enjoy the chapter!  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter ten  
Heat_

**WPOV:**

It was almost closing time, yet my boss told me that there was still a customer out in one of the booths. Apparently I had to go and see what they wanted.

With a sigh, I rubbed the back of my neck, picked up a jug of water and wandered out into the small section of booths, when I spotted a head of red hair over the maroon colored booth, a sense of recognition poked at the back of my head.

"You still working on that?" I asked, trailing off as a familiar girl stared back at me.

"Hey," She said, obviously surprised to see me standing next to her table.

"Hey," I mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward, where had I seen her before?

"We go to school together," She supplied, noticing my confusion.

Then it clicked, "You're Stronghold's friend."

She hung out with Jamie now, considering the fact that her brother ditched them.

"Yeah," She replied, obviously doubting that friendship.

"Yeah," I breathed, noticing her plate, "You want me to heat that up for you?" It was obvious that she hadn't touched her food.

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward, "You're not supposed to use your powers outside of school," She whispered.

I fought back a smile as I leaned down, "I was just gonna stick it in the microwave." I replied.

She laughed quietly and smiled, looking away. "Ah, I was _supposed _to be meeting Will here… but no…"

I smiled slightly in understanding and then waited.

Now what?

"Do you wanna sit down?" She asked.

I looked to the side to see my co-workers lazing around, folding napkins and such. I doubt I'd get any crap from them this late.

"I think I can spare a minute," I replied, dropping into the soft seat of the booth, letting my muscles relax. It was then that I noticed her candle had gone out, so in a swift click of my fingers, a flame jumped to life and I held it above the burnt out stick, watching as it jumped back to life.

I noticed the green girl smiling at me and this time I didn't fight a smile in return.

* * *

**JPOV:**

"Oh, oh! Look Hun, there's uh… oh… what's his name? Kid with the gravity."

"Lance, Lance I think, Lance something."

Mum and Dad were flicking through their old Sky High yearbook, any other night I would have been interested to look at all the pictures with them but right now I couldn't help but continue to worry about Layla. How could Will forget about something like this?

"Oh! Whoa, whoa, whoa… Remember her? She was a weird one."

The sudden change in conversation caught my attention and I looked down at the page to see a depressed looking girl staring back at me through her thick rimmed glasses.

Charming.

"Oh yeah, Sue Tenny. Disappeared right before graduation."

"Why is that?" Will asked as Mum flipped the page.

"No one ever really knew," Mum replied, "Some say she was recruiting Villains at the school, others say she was smoking in the girls room."

"Nightmare," Dad agreed. "Alright, now, speaking of Villains, there's one of the worst, Baron Battle."

"Warren's Dad?"

Immediately, my gaze flicked to the picture to see a smiling Barron Battle, I could see Warren's features in his face, but he didn't have his fathers' smile. It must have been a feature he got from his mother.

"Always swore he'd have his revenge on me." Dad explained, "And he totally stole the lead in Oklahoma."

"You have to stop caring about that, Dad." Will teased.

"Hun," Mum began.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dad replied, smiling at me.

"You deserved it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

The crazy antics of my parents made me smile.

* * *

**WPOV:**

"So then there was this time in first grade," The girl who had finally told me her name was Layla, explained. "You know how you grow Lima Beans in school? Well, Will could not figure out why mine was growing so quickly, it was driving him crazy. So finally I took mercy on him and I told him about my powers; and we've been best friends ever since."

The way she spoke about him made me want to finally get the truth out of her.

"And, falling for him, was that before or after the Lima Beans?" I asked.

I watched in amusement as her expression changed to one of vulnerability before it turned to a guarded one.

"_What?"_ She asked, "I am _not _in love with Will Stro-… is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, fighting a smile once again.

"Great," She replied, looking down at her hands.

"So why don't you tell him?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to ask him to Homecoming, but… there's two problems." This should be interesting. "He likes somebody else and… she's perfect."

"Hmm…" I murmured, wording my reply right. "You know what I think?" I paused again, "To let true love remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart."

_Sound like someone you know?_

I had to work to push that thought aside.

"Wow," Layla gasped, breaking the sudden silence. "That is really deep."

"Yeah," I breathed, still slightly distracted. "And, your lucky numbers are…" I picked up the fortune cookie paper and held it up, smiling slightly as she laughed. "4, 16, 5 and 49."

"_Warren! What are you doing out there? Come and help clean up!"_

With a sigh at my boss' shouting I turned to her and shouted, _"Alright, I'm coming!" _I turned my head back to Layla and gave a half-assed smile, "See you 'round, hippie."

I only had about ten… maybe fifteen minutes left before I could clock off. So, until then, I kept replaying the saying I had read to Layla in my head. Unable to shake the fact that I was talking about myself.

* * *

As I walked home, I had an epiphany.

There were so many things that I knew about Jamie.

I knew that she loved music.

I knew that she played guitar and sang.

I knew that she loved vampire books.

I knew that her favorite colour was blue.

I knew that she had a line of freckles running around her neck, almost like a necklace.

I knew that she hated horror movies.

I knew that she liked to dance around when she thought that no one was watching…

And I knew that I had fallen in love with her.

I was in love with Jamie Stronghold.

I knew where she lived, who cared about the time? I needed to see her, to tell her.

But first… I needed to have a shower.

* * *

**JPOV:**

After dinner, Will had walked Gwen home; I'd turned into bed as soon as I could. I didn't wear much when it came to going to bed. Just a simple pair of black boy shorts and a grey spaghetti strap shirt. I left my window open at night to let the cool breeze in. Tonight was pretty still, but it was still nice.

"What a day," I mumbled, running my hands through my hair.

Just as I fell backwards onto my bed, I heard rustling outside.

'_What was that?'_

'**It could have been the wind, rustling a bush?'**

'_Maybe' _L replied, _'Except there's no wind tonight.'_

'**Go check, Jamie.'**

Not to be one to ignore the demands of my alter egos, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and wandered to my window. I almost squealed when I came face to face with Warren who was just about to swing his leg over my windowsill.

"Warren?" I whispered, staring into the chocolate brown of his eyes in the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled quietly, "Yeah, I had to come and see you. I have to tell you something." He replied, leaning closer, so much so that I could feel his warm breath wash over my face. It smelled like peppermint.

"Um, okay?" I replied, slightly dazed.

He smiled, "Mind if I come in?" He asked.

I shook my head rapidly before holding my hand out for him to take, when he placed his warm hand in my slightly chilled one, sparks shot straight up my arm. I watched as he climbed into my room and led me over to my bed.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked as I sat down on my comfy mattress.

I heard him take a deep breath before he kneeled down in front of me, and knowing me and my lack of concentration, I had relaxed lazily, allowing him to rest right in between my legs.

Nice thinking, Jamie.

Warren noticed my sudden stiff posture and chuckled, placing one of his hands on the small of my back, pulling me forward until our hips collided. I swallowed, rather loudly and looked down, trying to calm my racing heart as he brushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

"Jamie," He breathed, "I'm surprised it's taken me so long."

I tipped my head to the side but didn't speak, what did he mean?

"You are unlike anyone I've ever met; you know how to make me smile and how to calm me down when I lose my temper. You aren't the same as the other girls… You're unique; you're one of a kind. And…"

I waited, my heart still thumping rapidly against my ribs.

"And… I… I love you, Jamie."

I swear, my heart exploded in my chest.

A rush of memories flooded through my head, his smile, that day under the tree, our stolen glances in Science and in a dizzying moment…

It clicked.

I was sure I had a ginormous grin on my face but I didn't care. "I love you, too."

Nothing else was said after that; I don't think words were needed either.

Warren smiled his beautiful smile once again and very slowly, he leaned in and then paused when his lips were half an inch away from my own.

"I love you," He breathed, and then closed the distance.

Wow!

I'd heard all the stories about first kisses being loving and soft and gentle… No one ever mentioned heated, electric and so insanely charged you thought that you were going to pass out.

So, typically, being me… I was unable to control my reaction.

My arms jumped into motion, wrapping themselves around Warren's neck and pulling him closer, crashing our lips together. I felt the incredible vibrations as Warren groaned against my lips and leaned over me, his arms wrapping around my waist. I made a pathetic little whimper of a noise against his lips before I pulled him onto the bed with me; I tumbled backwards but sighed in satisfaction when he landed on top of me.

My head tipped backwards and I sucked in a deep breath of air, Warren on the other hand, wasted no time trailing kisses down my neck until he found the sensitive spot behind my ear and bit down, causing my back to arch up off the bed.

How did he know about that?

In a rough movement, I pulled his head back up and molded my lips into his, smiling when his tongue ran across my bottom lip, and not being one to disappoint, I parted my lips and granted him entrance.

His tongue was anything but unsure and nervous. He plunged straight in and tangled his tongue with my own, letting them dance together without leading. My fingers threaded through his hair, causing him to press even closer into me. The friction our bodies were making was maddening.

It was then that I realized that embers were crackling off our bodies in bright sparks of orange, red, black and white. If we didn't stop, we'd light the house on fire…

Warren seemed to notice the scorching heat around us for he reluctantly pulled away and after placing another gentle kiss on my lips, he sat up, pulling me with him. My head spun.

"Wow," I breathed. "That was fun…"

He laughed quietly and ran his fingers down my cheek, smiling as I leaned into his touch. "Why did we wait so long?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Because we're stupid."

He shook his head, "I can live with that, and unfortunately, I have to go."

My eyes widened and I gripped onto his arm, "Why?"

He laughed again and kissed the tip of my nose. "Jamie, I do have my own house, as much as I would love to spend the night with you, I don't think your parents would appreciate seeing us in the same bed tomorrow morning."

I considered that for a moment, "Good point."

He smiled and without any strain, stood up off the bed and swept me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style to the window. When he set me down, he brushed his thumb over my bottom lip and rested his forehead against my own. "I love you."

I hummed in contentment, "I know, I love you, too."

He pressed his warm lips to my own for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling before he pulled away and smiled once again. _My _smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kay," I breathed.

I watched as he climbed out of my bedroom window and disappeared from sight, and with a sigh and a smile, I went to bed the happiest girl in the world.

Also, enjoying the fact that my quilt smelt like a campfire.

* * *

**BWA: Ta-da! What do you think?  
Jamie: ....  
Warren: ....  
Will: ...  
Emmett: ....That was hot.  
Will: -Whines- Jamie got kissed before I did!  
Layla: -Blushes-  
Magenta: -Walks in- They made out yet?  
BWA: They just did.  
Magenta: Anyone want a drink?  
BWA: Yeah, I'll have one.  
Jamie: ....  
Warren: ....  
BWA: I don't think we're going to get any coherent responses right now... -Giggles- So, we might as well get going. Be sure to review and I'll update in the next two days, I promise!  
Magenta: We'll see you again in chapter 11.  
BWA: Bye, everyone!**

* * *


	11. Surprises and Parties

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Boo!  
Will: -Screams-  
Emmett: Baha!!  
Jamie: Sissy!  
BWA: -Giggles- Sorry about that, anyway, we're back for chapter eleven!  
Warren: ..Yay!  
BWA: The response for the last chapter was great! Everyone liked the fact that Jamie and Warren FINALLY kissed. Haha! So, to keep you guys happy, I put another kiss in this chapter!  
Jamie: -Squeals-  
BWA: -Whines- I go back to school tomorrow. How gay is that?  
Jamie: Very.  
BWA: So, I really wanted to update before I went back to the lamest place on earth. Haha. -Shivers-  
Emmett: Cold?  
BWA: Yes! It's absolutely freezing! We've got some cold, rainy weather here in Australia, so I'm like.. hiding in my jacket. But my hands are still cold.  
Emmett: Aww.. -Cuddles-  
BWA: -Giggles- Thanks Emmett!  
Magenta: Zach is a walking glow stick.  
Zach: That's how I roll.  
BWA: -Laughs- Alright, we'll let you enjoy the new chapter now.  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter eleven  
Surprises and Parties_

The next morning, I woke up before everyone else, and I was in a fantastic mood. I was in love with Warren Peace, and he loved me back. That fact alone made me giggle like an idiot.

'**Jesus, kid… Anyone would think you're hyped up on red cordial.'**

'_Aha, you're just jealous because you weren't the one kissing Warren last night.'_

'**Patience is a virtue.'**

'_We're so happy for you, Jamie.'_

'_Thanks, L.'_

'_Still… could you two take any longer?'_

Oh, how I loved those two.

I was sitting on the couch, reading a book by the time that Will was ready to go.

"Someone's in a good mood," Mum chimed as we walked out the door.

With a grin, I replied, "You have no idea."

As we walked down the street, Will assessed my expression. "So, why are you in such a good mood today?"

I laughed and tipped my head back, enjoying the warm sunlight on my chilled skin, "No reason."

'**Yeah right.'**

"Layla!" Will suddenly called, running ahead to stand with his friend.

This should be interesting…

I hung behind, still within earshot.

"You're not gonna believe what happened to me last night…" Will trailed off as he caught a glimpse of the Fortune Cookie that Layla held… and he still didn't realize what he'd done! "Oh, love these." He mumbled before biting it in half and reading out the little note inside. "Your loyalties are clear when it comes to friends."

Click.

"Oh god…"

There you go.

"Oh… oh I totally spaced. I'm sorry…" He gushed, "I know you must want to kill me."

"Actually, just the opposite," Layla replied, a smile forming on her face. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" Will asked.

"Yeah, but you first."

'_This isn't going to end well…'_

'**You think?'**

"Okay," Will began, "it's about Homecoming."

Layla's smile grew, "Really? Me too!"

"I'm going with Gwen Grayson! Can you believe it? Me a Freshman, going with the most amazing girl at Sky High."

I watched as Layla's smile disappeared and her expression faltered, pain leaking into her eyes… It was heartbreaking to watch.

Jesus, Will! You have no filter! Can't you see what you're putting her through!?

"That's awesome!" She replied after a few moments, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I know."

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair as the bus pulled up.

I sat next to the window on the bus and was in the middle of an animated conversation with Zach and Magenta who were sitting in front of me when I heard Will speak again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, what's your Homecoming news?" He asked.

Layla hesitated for a moment, "I'm going, too."

"Really? Who with?"

"Who with?" Layla asked nervously.

"Yeah, who asked you?"

"Oh, who _asked _me?" She repeated, "…Warren Peace."

What?!

* * *

I highly doubted the fact that Warren knew about Layla's discovery on the bus, I couldn't wait to see his reaction when Layla actually told him.

I had Tactics 101 first lesson, another class that I had with Warren… on the contrary, I had pretty much all my classes with Warren.

My Tactics teacher was yet another teacher who liked movies, so she tended to play them a lot in class and we had to take notes.

Warren walked in not long after me, and together we walked to our usual table, his hand pressed firmly against the small of my back. Once we sat down, the teacher came in, flicked the light switch and started the movie.

I trembled when Warren's breath made my hair ruffle from the close proximity, oh how I loved the darkness. He wasted no time pressing his lips to my temple.

"Good morning," He breathed, "How are you?"

I smiled and leaned into him, "Fine."

I heard him chuckled quietly before he trailed faint kisses down my neck as I wrote down some notes. When he reached the sensitive spot behind my ear, the end of my sentence turned into scribbles.

I didn't get a lot of work done that lesson…

* * *

At lunch, Magenta and I were wandering around, looking for Layla and the others. Maj was asking me about her homework.

"I can see what you mean… A normal tiger bite when exposed to radiation would have scary consequences, but I'd go with the radioactive tiger, but… I'm a Hero, so I'd check with Layla if I were you."

She smiled, "Thanks Jamie. Whoa, is that Layla over there? With Warren?"

I looked up to see none other than our red-headed friend sitting across a table from Warren.

"Wow, I didn't even know she spoke to him." I replied.

"Might as well go say hi."

With a smile, we walked over to the table, both plonking down onto the chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Warren growled at Magenta.

For some reason he was never mean to me…

"It's called sitting," She replied, completely unfazed by him.

"No one sits here, but me." He stated, earning an "Ooooooh," from Maj before she jumped into the tiger question with Layla.

I giggled quietly, catching Warren's attention and in a very subtle move, I tapped his foot under the table. He may look all tough on the outside, but he was putty in my capable hands. Only I saw the soft side.

I watched as the corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a hidden smile.

"Hey. We're eating at Warren's table now?" Ethan asked, sitting down next to him. "I feel extremely dangerous."

"Whoa, whoa…" Warren warned, his voice dropping a few octaves, making my lips pull up into a smirk.

"This guy bothering you, Magenta?" Zach asked, sitting on Warren's other side.

"Try the other way around," He growled. "Does anyone else need a date for Homecoming?"

Ethan raised his hand and Layla burst into loud… disturbingly loud… fake laughter and an over exaggerated "Warren, you are cray-zee!" as Will walked past. As soon as he was gone she was quiet and pleading. "Please, I promise, I'll make this as painless as possible."

"So, you're not doing this because you like me or anything?" Warren clarified, shooting a glance at me. "You're doing this to get at Stronghold."

"Yeah."

He smiled, "Then I'm in," and then it turned serious. "But I'm not renting a tux." He glanced at me again and then smirked when I winked at him. Unfortunately, after he'd gone, I was met with the faces of my shocked friends who had noticed the exchange.

"What?"

* * *

Now that operation "Make Will Jealous" was in full swing… Warren and I never really got that much time to ourselves while we were at school because Layla was constantly around. So, the only time that I got to see him was during classes, before he had to go to work and when he climbed through my window some nights. We tried to keep the window ones as rare as possible. Ha.

Tonight, we were spending some quality time together before Warren's shift at the Paper Lantern. Mum and Dad were out on a distress call and Will was home studying for his Mad Science mid-term. I'd gotten all my studying out of the way weeks ago. I felt smart.

Warren and I were sitting in the middle of some random park; we were leaning against a tree. Well… Warren was, I was leaning against him.

"So, excited about Homecoming?" I asked as he pressed gentle kisses to the skin on my shoulder.

"Not really," He mumbled, "Although I am looking forward to seeing you in a dress."

I lazily swatted his shoulder, "Ha ha, I'm not much to look at, Warren."

He made a _pfft _noise against my skin, it felt funny. "Nonsense, Jamie. You really don't see yourself clearly, do you? You're absolutely beautiful."

"Sure, sure."

He smiled as he moved his kisses to my neck, making me tremble. "How can I prove that you're beautiful?"

I tipped my head back so that it rested on his shoulder, "Kiss me?" I suggested.

He laughed quietly, "You have to ask?"

No other words were said as he lowered his lips to my own, sending sparks of electricity flowing through my veins. I reached up to twine my arms around his neck to help pull him closer. The kiss wasn't heated or rushed, it was simply a gentle, loving kiss. The complete opposite of the first kiss we shared.

I felt Warren's lips curl up into a smile as he lowered me down onto the grass, I sighed against his lips when my back came in contact with the cool surface, but the cool was replaced by Warren's body heat as he laid down over me.

My arms, which had fallen to my sides, wrapped around his neck once again while one of his hands trailed down my body to hold my waist and the other one moved to cup my cheek. Warren gently pushed against my lips with his tongue, asking for entrance which was easily granted.

Our tongues danced lazily as we enjoyed the closeness between us. Low embers licked against our skin, not burning us, but just adding to the warmth that spread throughout my body. That was the part of the crazy effect we had on each other.

I whimpered when he pulled away, but I smiled as I took in his face in the moonlight. He looked incredible.

He ran the tips of his fingers over my kiss swollen lips and smiled, "You look beautiful in the moonlight, Jamie."

I giggled quietly, "I was just thinking the same thing about you." I bit my bottom lip before I spoke again, "You should probably get to work."

He groaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder, almost purring as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I don't want to go," He mumbled against my neck, kissing that spot behind my ear again.

I took a shaky breath, "B-but you have to, y-you don't want to be la-ate."

He chuckled, "Don't I?" But he gave up with a sigh, "Fine, you should probably get home, too. You need your sleep. The dance is tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh joy."

He smiled down at me and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before we got up off the ground. He pulled me into a gentle hug, embracing me tenderly. I breathed in his comforting scent before I let my wings sprout from my back; it had been a while since L had had fun.

"Until tomorrow," I breathed, stretching my wings out.

He grinned lazily, "Until tomorrow."

With a large beat of my wings, I was off.

* * *

What I found when I got home was definitely not what I was expecting.

A deep red light was shining out of the windows and the loud thumping beat of music was rumbling through my body. I dropped to the ground and let my wings melt away before I looked up to see Layla all but running out the door.

"Layla?" I asked, the air in my lungs whooshing out in a sharp motion as she crashed into me and started sobbing.

"I hate her, she's horrible!" She wailed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gwen," she sniffed.

D growled inside my head, **'I knew that girl couldn't be trusted!'**

I wrapped my arms around my friends' small frame, "It's alright, Layla. What did she say?"

"She said that I was holding him back and that I'm embarrassing myself with thinking I have a chance with him." She hiccupped and pulled away, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Jamie, what's going on?"

I turned sharply to see Mum and Dad looking at me with shocked expressions. "That's what I'd like to know, I just got home… I was out with Warren."

Mum's face softened as she reached out to Layla, "Hun, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. I uh… I think I'm gonna head home now."

"Alright, you take it easy okay?" Once Layla walked off she turned back to me. "So you didn't organize this?"

I shook my head, "Of course not! I have a feeling Gwen did… I mean, Will would never do something like throw a party while you two were on a Distress call."

Dad nodded, "She's right, Will's a responsible kid, but would Gwen really do this?"

I shrugged, "First impressions aren't always the best ones, Dad."

Mum sighed, "We should go through the back, just to survey the damage a little better."

The three of us wandered into the backyard and into the house through the back door, a few people looked at us but not many seemed to notice.

"Alright, everyone out! The party's over!" I heard Will shout as I rested on the second step of the staircase.

"Don't stop on our account," Dad replied, drawing attention to himself and Mum as they stood behind Will with their hands on their hips. Everyone turned, the music stopped and the house went silent.

"Your father and I fly to Europe for two hours and you throw a _party_?" Mum asked in disbelief.

"Un-be-lievable." Dad added. "When I reach the count of three I want everyone OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!"

They were out before he reached one.

After a few moments of silence, dad spoke.

"Son, I'm only going to ask you this…"

"Dad, I swear, I didn't plan this." Will replied, his expression full of regret.

"Alright, that's good enough for me." Dad stated, eager to move on.

"Steve," Mum reasoned, "I've got half a mind not to let him go to Homecoming."

"It's fine," Will replied, walking past them and moving towards me. "I'm not going anyway."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Dad reasoned, "Your Mum said she had half a mind. Will, you have to go to the Homecoming Dance, we _all _have to because we're introducing the world to the Stronghold Four; the greatest family of superheroes mankind has… ever known."

There's the hand on the hips thing again.

Mum was the first to notice his unchanging expression, "Did something happen, Will?" She asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," He replied, deflated.

"Do… well… we're gonna talk about it, because…" Dad struggled to come up with an excuse. "We promised Gwen we'd go to the dance!" He whined. I'm surprised he didn't stomp his foot. "And… and when a Stronghold makes a promise, son, that promise is kept!"

"I promise you, Dad, I'm not going." Was all he said before he jogged up the stairs.

I shared a look with my parents, "Don't worry, I'll see what's wrong."

I ran up the stairs after him, keeping my footfalls as silent as I could.

"Will?" I whispered gently when I reached his room, I didn't hear a response but I opened the door anyway. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. "Hey… Will, what's wrong? What happened?"

He laughed dryly. "Gwen, that's what happened."

This is the thing I love about my brother, he feels comfortable to confide in me stuff he wouldn't talk to our parents about. We were closer than most siblings.

"What did she do?" I asked, sitting next to him on the bed and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"She told Layla that I didn't want anything to do with her anymore."

"Oh…" I whispered, "I saw Layla just before we came in, she looked pretty devastated. Gwen must have been pretty harsh."

"Of course."

I scoffed, "So, why aren't you out trying to contact her?" He looked up at me. "Don't give me that face. Will, you made the right choice, even though you've been a total ass these last few weeks, you've come to your senses. Now, I suggest saving Layla's unwavering trust in you before you lose it for good."

A small smile broke out on his face before he wrapped his arms around me in a loving hug. "Thanks Jamie, I don't know what I'd do without you… Goodness, what have I missed with you these last few weeks?"

I laughed a little, "I have a boyfriend."

He pulled back with wide eyes, "Really?" I nodded, "Who?"

"Layla's date for Homecoming…" I mumbled.

If possible, his eyes widened even more. "Warren? Are you serious?"

I grinned, "He's not as bad as you think."

Will rolled his eyes and stood up, "Whatever, just as long as he's treating you right."

I placed a hand over my heart, "Aw, the brother is getting all protective."

"Shut up, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

I stood up with a smile and walked to the door, "Good luck," I called before I wandered down the hall to my room.

* * *

**BWA: There you go!  
Emmett: I'm surprised that Jame hasn't ripped Layla's head off yet.  
Layla: Eep.  
Jamie: I was distracted.. -Blushes-  
BWA: Oh for petes sake..  
Jamie: Sorry..  
BWA: Will, seriously... how oblivious can you be?  
Will: ...  
BWA: Don't answer that.  
Emmett: Baha!  
BWA: Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm getting a new laptop soon, so I'll be able to work on my stories more, cause my brother is on the desktop more than I am. Haha.  
Emmett: You guys know the drill.  
BWA: That's right. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!  
Jamie: We'll see you again soon!  
BWA: Bye!**

* * *


	12. Homecoming

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey! We're back!  
Jamie: It's time for Homecoming!  
BWA: That's right! I'm sorry that the update took so long, I'm back at school now.. so that's pretty self-explanitory.  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
BWA: So, believe it or not, the next chapter is the Epilogue.  
Emmett: -Gasps- Really?  
BWA: Really.  
Warren: That's kinda sad..  
BWA: Maybe so, but we still have a few sequels on the way.  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Okay, we won't keep you any longer. Oh! Just to let you know, Jamie's Homecoming outfit is on my profile if you want to have a look.  
Emmett: Now, read on!

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter twelve  
Homecoming**_

I laughed and sang along to my music as I danced around my room, putting the finishing touches on my Homecoming outfit.

My dress was simple yet pretty at the same time. It was a medium grey strapless dress that stopped at my knees. There was a black ribbon under the bust and the top and bottom of the dress had intricate patterns on it. My footwear was a little different, I wore a pair of black heels with little crystal things on them. I thought they looked cute.

'**You're such a girl.'**

'_Thanks for noticing.'_

'_I think you look pretty, Jamie.'_

I had actually done something with my unruly hair, with a little help from Mum; it was now a gorgeous mane of stunning curls that rolled down my back. I was even wearing make-up.

I was scaring myself.

I grinned, my red lips pulling up in the corners as I gave myself a once over. I looked good.

'**I still can't believe you told Magenta about you and Warren.'**

I couldn't help but laugh, I had indeed told Magenta about my relationship with Warren, we had been allowed to leave school early because they needed to set up for Homecoming. So Magenta and I had gone to the shops to pick up some last minute things. Let me tell you, Magenta is about as girly as me.

"_So, who are you going to Homecoming with?" I asked as I studied a necklace._

_Magenta laughed a little, "I'm going with Zach."_

_I turned my head towards her with a smile, "Really? That's great."_

"_Yeah," she blushed and looked down, "What about you? Who are you going with?"_

"_Ah," I sighed, "I don't have a date."_

_She looked up with a shocked expression, "What? Why not?"_

_I giggled quietly, "My boyfriend is going with Layla."_

_Her eyes widened, just like Will's had. I thought it was funny, "You're dating Warren?"_

_I nodded, "Mhm."_

"_How long? Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_For about… two or so weeks, and I didn't tell you because I hadn't even told Will, I was a little scared to find out what you guys would think about it."_

_She laughed, "Oh, Jamie; we don't care who you fall in love with, you're still the same little crazy kid that we love."_

_I grinned, "Thanks Mag."_

In my opinion, she took it well.

I looked up at the clock on my wall and with a laugh; I walked out of my bedroom and wandered down the stairs.

Mum and Dad were pacing around, waiting for me because Will wasn't going. They both looked up when I came into view.

"Oh, Jamie," Mum gasped. "You look beautiful."

"Truly stunning," Dad added, making me blush and look away.

"Come on, we should get going… I'll go see Will." Mum said, walking towards the Secret Sanctum.

"I'll come with you."

When we dropped into the Sanctum, I stood back as Mum walked over to my twin. "We're takin' off now, Hun. Still time to change your mind and come with us."

Will looked up from where he sat on the pool table, "Nah, I don't think so." He paused, "Hey Mum, you ever feel as though you messed up something so bad that you'll never be able to fix it?"

I swear my heart broke just then…

"People make mistakes, Will." Mum replied, "That's what High School's about, heck, that's what life's about. The key is to learn from them."

"I hope my friends see it that way," He mumbled.

"If someone is a true friend, you'd be surprised at how understanding they can be."

"Thanks."

Mum smiled and then handed Will a yearbook, "Do me a favor, put this away for me? I caught your father trying to sneak it out under his cape. He's convinced that everyone at Homecoming wants to reminisce with him."

"I'll bet," Will replied, taking the book from her hands. "Will do."

"Love ya," Mum called as she walked towards me.

"I'll be up in a minute," I replied, smiling slightly as she left. "Will?" I called quietly, walking over to him.

He looked up and his eyes widened, "Jamie? You look… wow… You look beautiful."

I blushed, "Thanks, kid." I placed my hands on his shoulders, "Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll be alright, have fun for me?"

I sighed and fought back the sudden urge to cry. It was completely unfair for me to be going to Homecoming while he stayed at home, I should stay here with him.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me; you have to go, Jamie." He ordered, poking my stomach.

I laughed a little, "Fine, but it won't be fun without you, if you change your mind… please tell me."

He smiled, "You'll be the first one to know."

I smiled in return and wrapped my arms around him, "I love you, Will."

He sighed into my hair, "I love you, too, Jamie." He grinned up at me when I pulled away, "Now, you need to get your butt upstairs and go to Sky High."

I laughed and ruffled his hair, "Alright, alright, I'm going," I smiled again before I walked back the way I'd come. "Take it easy, kid."

"Don't have too much fun, if you know what I mean."

* * *

I squealed in exhilaration as my heeled feet came in contact with the ground, I rolled my shoulders and let my wings melt away. Mum and Dad landed next to me moments later.

"You sure can work up the speed, Jamie." Dad praised as we walked up the steps and wandered into the school.

"Thanks," I bit my lip as we reached the gym. "I'm gonna go in now, okay?"

Mum nodded, "Go have fun."

I smiled and walked into the room that had all but transformed in a few hours, there was balloons and crap all over the place. It looked really cool.

"Yo, Jamie!"

I looked up to see Zach and Magenta grinning at me. "Hey guys," I replied, bumping my fist against Zach's. "Enjoying your night so far?"

Magenta shrugged, "It's alright."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Either of you seen Warren?"

Zach pointed over my head, "He's with Layla."

"Ah," I turned and made immediate eye contact with Warren who stood by one of the tables, he was wearing a Tuxedo too… I thought he said he wasn't wearing one? Oh who cares, he made it look sexy.

"Welcome, Commander and Jetstream!"

The crowd broke into loud applause as Mum and Dad wandered to the front of the gym, I followed them, staying a few metres away.

"Good evening," Principal Powers began once the roar of the crowd had died down. "First a quick announcement; the owner of the blue Cold-Fusion Power Jet Pack, you left your lights on."

"Sorry," Mr. Medulla's voice apologized as he swerved through the crowd, heading out to the car park.

"And now, please help me welcome, the head of the Homecoming Committee, the girl who made all this possible… Gwen Grayson."

The crowd kicked up again, but I didn't clap. She didn't deserve it.

"Thank you, Principal Powers; and a very special thank you goes to our Guests of Honor and the recipients of our first ever Hero of the Year award: The Commander and Jetstream," again with the clapping. "And to mark this occasion, we've planned a tribute, to the most powerful Super Being ever to walk the halls of Sky High," She explained, walking into an open space. "Me!"

In a sudden movement, she pulled on something, swung it around herself and then was somehow in a different outfit. A mask covered her face and she spread her arms out, sparks shooting out from her hands and pulling two large lights into view.

Royal

Pain

Oh my God.

I watched in bewilderment as a small guy in a green outfit danced up to Gwen and held out… The Pacifier? Wasn't that in the Secret Sanctum?

When Dad raised his hand slightly, I held my breath. "Royal Pain… is a girl?"

"Yes I'm a girl, you idiot." She spat. "How I lost to a fool like you I'll never know, now prepare to be pacified."

I tensed and waited.

"Do you honestly think you can kill me with that little toy gun of yours?" He asked.

"My dear Commander," Pain replied, "Who said anything about killing you."

With that, Pain pulled the trigger and a bright, multicolored light shot out and hit Dad straight in the chest. I watched with wide eyes as he shrunk and disappeared under his clothes. A baby's cry sounded and Mum shot up, ripping the cloak away, to reveal… Dad as a baby?

So _that's _why it's called the Pacifier.

That hideous green dude laughed again as Mum zoomed straight towards Pain, but she was hit with a beam as well, forcing her backwards and turning her into an infant. Luckily, Mr. Boy caught her before she could hit the ground but then he got hit as well.

'**Do something!'**

With a snarl of annoyance, I stepped forward. "Stop it, Gwen!"

Pain chuckled quietly, "Dear little Jamie Stronghold. We never really got along did we?"

I smirked, "I only tolerated you for the sake of my brother. But now I've had enough."

"It would seem that I've had enough of your nonsense, let's see how you go as a baby." She pulled the trigger again and a beam shot out towards me, I stretched my arms out and a clear shield bubbled up around me, absorbing the strange lights.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Gwen!" I cried.

She shrugged, "I'll save you for later."

True to her word, she started shooting at the others who ran in all directions, trying to get out. But Lash, Speed and Penny closed all the doors off.

Of course.

"Jamie!" Warren shouted, I turned to see him next to an air vent, Magenta and the others scurrying into it. In a quick movement, I let my shield drop before I sprinted over to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in with him. I crawled ahead of him, wanting to slam my fists against the walls. How dare she turn my parents into babies!

* * *

After a few good minutes of crawling, conversation started.

"Where the heck are we?" Magenta asked from up front.

"Hey Warren, how about a torch?" Ethan asked.

"Only if you wanna get barbequed." He replied.

"Jamie?"

"I think I'm a little _too _bright." I replied with a giggle.

It was then that Zach started glowing a deep yellowish green. Oh yeah… he can glow.

"Ladies, if I may," He stated proudly, crawling past Layla and Magenta.

"Then all the reindeer loved him," Magenta sang.

"Way to glow, Zach!" Ethan praised.

"Thanks man."

We crawled for a little bit longer after that, when Zach told us that there was another vent up ahead, we moved towards it. I heard a low metallic clunk and then Zach say, "What's up, kid?"

Will was here.

Once we were out of the vent, I smiled at my brother who spoke.

"Guys, you're never going to believe this. Gwen –"

"Is Royal Pain's daughter," Layla finished.

"Yeah, and she –"

"Stole the Pacifier," Warren finished as I leaned into him.

"Right."

"Yeah," Zach added, "And she turned everybody into babies, including your parents, dude."

Will looked a little disturbed, "Okay, that I didn't know."

I smiled.

"I think this is even more than the great Will Stronghold can handle." Layla remarked.

"She's right," Will replied, "It's gonna take all of us."

"All of who?" Magenta asked, "You, Jamie and Warren? The rest of us are only sidekicks."

"Just because you have powers, doesn't make you a Hero." Will explained, "Sometimes it just makes you a jerk… makes _me _a jerk. I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"We get it, you've been a jerk," Layla confirmed.

Will smiled, "Layla, in case my Homecoming date ends up killing me tonight, I just want you to know…"

With that, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. With a blush, I cast my eyes downwards. It's about time he sucked up the courage to kiss her.

"Isn't that sweet?" A sudden voice asked, I looked up. "I hate sweet!"

Oh great.

Penny, Lash and Speed were standing at the top of the corridor, grinning down at us. D and L growled simultaneously inside my head. We all moved around as they stared us down, Zach and Magenta rushed towards the wall, in hopes of escaping down through the vent again. Layla stayed next to Will while Warren and I moved to Will's other side. Warren took off his jacket as we did so and I tried my hardest not to look.

"You guys are a part of this, too." Will guessed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Go take care of Gwen," Warren growled, "We'll take care of these clowns."

"Go," Layla whispered.

Will looked at me, surprised to see the unusual black pitch of my eyes, "Go kick some ass."

He shot one last look at the others before he ran straight through the wall and headed off to the gym.

I heard Zach and Magenta make their getaway just as Speed cocked an eyebrow. Warren let his hands catch alight while I made a quick transition from normal kid to demon. Black sparks danced off my skin. Speed zoomed past us and we were quick to follow.

I sprinted down the corridor with Warren in tow, my eyes flicking this way and that, trying to catch a glimpse of our target. I felt a brush of air ruffle my hair and I skidded to a stop, rolling my shoulders and letting a sound wave beat against the floor, it bounced back and I whirled around, coming face to face with Speed. Warren's hands were still aflame, so I joined him with a flick of my wrist, my hands dancing with a mixed black and white flame.

"Wanna play a game?" Speed asked, grinning at us.

"Sure," I hissed, "You stand still while we beat the crap out of you. Sounds pretty fun to me."

Warren smirked.

Speed pretended to ponder it for a moment, "Not as fun as this," Then he was gone. "Right here!" He shot to another spot, "Hit me!"

Neither Warren nor I moved, we bided our time, waiting for the perfect moment.

When he shot around a corridor, out of our sight, we shared a glance before we took off after him. He came back into view, slipping and sliding across the floor, I faintly noticed a puddle of orange goo.

Thanks Ethan.

With our target in sight, we launched our strange coloured fireballs, I tipped my head to the side and watched as they melted together once again, creating that strange combination. They came in contact with Speed's backside just as he crashed into the wall. We had effectively lit his pants on fire.

Ethan returned to his normal shape and Warren smiled, high-fiving him, "Way to go, Popsicle."

I grinned.

* * *

Layla and the others had all but raced to find us after our exciting little fight. Layla told us that Royal Pain sabotaged the anti-gravity device and that the school was going to fall out of the sky in ten minutes and counting.

"Here's the anti-gravity room," Layla said, pointing to a spot on the map that she found in some random classroom. Warren and I watched on from a distance.

"But didn't Royal Pain seal off every route?" Magenta asked.

"Hey, what about this conduit?" Ethan asked, pointing to another spot.

"Yeah right," Zach replied, "You'd have to be like a rat to fit in there."

Ah, a stroke of genius.

You didn't have to be a rat,

Simply a Guinea Pig.

Magenta looked up just as everyone looked at her. "Oh great."

"Okay," I began, stepping out of Warren's comfortable body heat. "We have a plan, Zach, Ethan and Magenta, you guys go find the conduit. Warren, Layla and I will go find Will."

* * *

As we raced down the corridor towards the gym, I spoke to L and D.

'_Okay, so what are the chances of finding Will alive?'_

'**Fifty-fifty'**

'_Great.'_

'_Whether you like the girl or not… she's dangerous, Jamie. She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants.'_

'_I know.'_

Our conversation was cut short as we ran through the gym doors, Will was towering over Royal Pain, about to punch her in the face.

"Will!" Layla cried.

Will looked up just as Pain pressed a button on her arm thing and punched Will in the chest, sending him flying across the room and straight out the window!

"NO!" Layla screamed.

I don't think I'd ever been so angry in my life, I felt my blood boil and my skin chill. A loud snarl passed my lips as static that would put Gwen's power to shame snapped and sparked wildly around me, my skin glowed and flames licked against my body.

Pain stood up and stared at us, "There goes your last chance of stopping me."

"We'll see about that," Layla replied angrily, stepping forward. Warren's arm shot out in front of her as I stared at the smashed window just in time to see something so incredible that my anger, and my sudden change in appearance disappeared in an instant.

It was Will!

Pain seemed to notice my sudden reaction as she whirled around to see Will floating just outside the window.

"Surprised?" He asked, "So am I."

"You're flying?" She asked in disbelief, just as Will shot across the gym and picked her up off the ground, almost flying to the roof. "That's impossible!" Not caring what she thought, he dropped her. Not even cringing as she hit the floor with a violent crash. He dropped down next to her and finally punched her mask, destroying it, showing an unconscious Gwen beneath it.

Will smiled at me before he got up and walked over to us, enveloping Layla in a hug while I ruffled his hair.

My stomach suddenly jumped into my throat and my hair blew wildly around my face as the school started to drop, we all crouched down to the floor, Warren kept his hand on the small of my back.

"The school is falling!" Layla cried above the noise.

Will looked at me, "Ready?" He asked.

I grinned, "Let's do this!" I shouted.

The two of us shot up in unison, sprinting across the floor. Will launched himself into the air halfway across as my wings emerged from my back, and with an almighty flap against my skin, I was air born.

Once we were outside, I folded my wings flat against my sides and let myself drop to the underside of the school. I expanded them again once I was close enough, slamming my hands flat against the very bottom, taking my place next to Will.

I let my sound waves beat against the steel bottom as Will pressed himself up against it, trying to force it upwards, the waves weren't working! We were still falling!

I watched with wide golden eyes as the city lights came closer, rushing towards us at an incredible speed. When we were able to make out the distinctive shapes of a couple standing outside their house, we pushed upwards as hard as we could, and much to our relief, the schools decent began to slow. I could hear the faint hum of the anti-gravity booster kick back to life just as our feet touched the tiled roof.

The weight of the school pressed down onto our shoulders and with a loud groan, we pushed up again and lifted it over our heads. We shared an elated glance before we laughed, looking down at the bewildered couple.

"Whoa," Will gasped, "That could have been messy."

I giggled.

"Well, goodnight," He called.

"Enjoy the new house," I added before we pushed off and shot back into the sky, taking the school back to its original co-ordinates.

* * *

**BWA: Voila!  
Will: Jamie went all angry and stuff...  
Jamie: -Grins- Sure did.  
Will: Awe-SOME!  
BWA: -Giggles- Okay, so what did you think? I hope my Homecoming was good! I didn't know who to put Jamie with when it came to the fighting but then it was like.. although Will is her brother, you can't keep her away from Warren, so then, that made the fight.**  
**Zach: Wouldn't Jamie's dress be like, blowing all over the place in the wind?  
Jamie: -Blushes- No. I secretly sticky-taped it to my legs.  
Warren: Bummer...  
BWA: Okay, um... Yeah, the next chapter is the Epilogue, don't get sad just yet! Kay? Kay?!  
Emmett: Calm down..  
BWA: Sorry.. alright, as usual: you know the drill. Reviews make for faster updates.  
Emmett: So keep those reviews coming!  
BWA: We'll see you again soon!  
Emmett: -Waves-**

* * *


	13. Epilogue

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey!  
Emmett: We're back for the Epilogue!  
BWA: Can you believe that we've actually come to the end of Angels and Demons?  
Jamie: No.. Do we have to finish it?  
BWA: -Laughs- I'm afraid we do, Jamie.  
Jamie: Aw..  
BWA: I don't see why everyone is so sad. I've already started writing the sequel.  
Warren: Really?  
BWA: Yes. So, when you think about it, the story isn't really ending. We're just finishing the first part of it. We've still got a long way to go.  
Jamie: Yeah.. you're right.  
Will: I still can't believe I can fly.  
Zach: Oh yeah? Well I can glow!  
Magenta: Don't go getting a big head or I'll bite your toes.  
BWA: -Giggles-  
Ethan: Oh yeah? I'll make you slip!  
Warren: The miracle of being able to step over a puddle.  
Ethan: Dammit.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Well, it looks like we've got the whole gang here for the ending. I know that this chapter is short, but I thought that it was the perfect way to sum everything up.  
Emmett: Shall we?  
BWA: Let's do it. -Grins-  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter thirteen  
Epilogue_

"Now what?" Layla asked once we had finished unloading all the babies from the school bus. What a way to transport super heroes.

"Beats me," Will replied, looking around.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," A baby with a familiar gigantic head in the chair that Warren was holding suggested. "It should only take me a few hours to reconfigure the Pacifier." He explained, "Mr. Peace, would you please carry me to the Mad Science lab."

Warren looked at me for a moment, "Uh… sure."

"And Mr. Peace?"

"Yeah?"

"Regrettably, I have made Boom-Boom." He said with a cheeky grin.

We all took a step back.

* * *

"People, if you've already been de-pacified, please find your clothes, grab a baby and report to the science lab."

I sighed and leaned my back against Warren's chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"What a night, huh?" He asked, nuzzling my hair.

"What a night," I agreed.

"You were incredible though, although… it was a little freaky in the gym when you got all pissed and stuff."

I laughed, "Yeah, that freaked me out, too." I shot a glance at Magenta, "But you fixed the anti-gravity device, Maj, that was incredible!"

She blushed, "It was nothing."

"No," Warren disagreed, "It was something."

"Something extraordinary."

Ethan suddenly perked up, "Did you see me stop Speed from getting away!?"

"No way!" Ron gasped, "You should have seen the punch I gave Stitches!" Then the two jumped into a detailed description of their shining moments but were cut off by Mum and Dad.

"It belongs to them!" We all stopped and looked up, "The Sidekicks… I mean Hero Support."

"Why don't we just call them what they really are, Josie." Dad replied, holing out the Hero of the Year award, "Heroes."

I watched as Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Ron all touched the trophy.

Mum smiled at me before she leaned in and kissed my forehead, "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

I grinned, "Thanks Mum."

She looked up at Warren, "We look forward to seeing more of you, Warren."

I snorted as he chuckled and ducked his head.

"Oh, and Jonathon," Dad added before they walked away, was that Mr. Boy's first name? Ha! "Whatever you're teaching them… keep teaching them, it."

Nice, Dad.

Mum made up for Dad's lame-o comment my leaning forward and kissing Mr. Boy's cheek before they walked off.

"So," Will began, looking up at Warren. "You're dating my sister, huh?"

Warren grinned, "What's it to you?"

I smirked and poked Layla's shoulder, "So, you're dating my brother, huh?"

Me saying the normal big brother line made us laugh.

* * *

Once again, we were back in the gym, ready to party.

"I have de-pacified all the babies," Medulla explained, "And destroyed that horrible weapon, forever!" The crowd roared in delight, "Let's boogie!"

I laughed as music flowed into the room; Warren grinned down at me before he picked me up and spun me around in a circle. Laughing as I squealed. Once he put me down he rested his forehead against my own.

"I love you," He whispered, I could still hear him, even over the loud music.

I smiled, "I love you, too."

He smiled at me before he tilted my head and pressed his lips to my own in a gentle kiss; I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, laughing as we danced like idiots.

Compared to Homecoming, the rest of the year was pretty boring.

Gwen and her gang got what they deserved; now nobody wants to save the citizen.

Relax, I'm just kidding! But they are getting to spend a lot of quality time together.

Oh yeah! And Ron Wilson: Bus Driver fell into a vat of toxic waste! He now works for the Mayor defending the city from giant robots.

So, in the end; my brother's girlfriend became our archenemy, our archenemy became my boyfriend, and my brothers' best friend became his girlfriend.

But hey, that's high school.

_THE END  
_

* * *

**BWA: There you go! We've finally come to the end of Angels and Demons.  
Emmett: But, as we mentioned earlier, we're not done yet!  
BWA: Of course not. The sequel, Uncontrollable, is well underway. It will be up soon enough.  
Jamie: Woo!  
BWA: -Giggles- Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys kept me going! I still can't get over the great response! I'll admit that even I'm a little sad to see this story ending. I had the most incredible time writing it, but now I'm insanely excited to finish the sequel! It's going to be so much fun!  
Emmett: Thanks for sharing our crazy moments.  
Will: As well as Jamie's bullying. -Glares at Jamie-  
Jamie: -Cuddles Will- You know you love me!  
Warren: Thanks to everyone who gushed over my hottness.  
Zach: Thanks for being so very very awesome!  
Magenta: Thanks for putting up with us!  
Ethan: Thanks for thinking we're cool!  
BWA: And last but not least, thank you to a very special reviewer; Sampdz89, who sent me some of the silliest reviews, every single one of them putting a smile on my face.  
Emmett: Also, good luck to MissNickyTwilight whom we've inspired to write her own Sky High story!  
Everyone: -Cheers-  
BWA: Well, that's about it from us for a little while. Thanks again for sticking with us through this story, it really means a lot; we hope you'll join us again for the sequel.  
Emmett: Keep an eye out for Uncontrollable!  
Everyone: BYE!!! -waves-**

* * *


End file.
